Angel of Crystal
by terfle
Summary: Athos & Milady meet after so many years apart. Can they still find love after everything that will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is focusing on the reunion of Athos and Milady. It bears a slight resemblance to the book and the musical but the rest is from my imagination. It's set in a more modern time, around the early 20th century instead. I have used a few names from other musicals, the most prevalent being Sissi, from the musical Elisabeth which I've named Milady's niece after. The title and inspiration comes from the song 'Engel aus Kristal' sung by Marc Clear in the German version of the musical of the 3 Musketeers.**

The carriage jolted to a stop, they jumped out and looked around.

'About time too' grumbled Aramis good-naturedly, his words belied by the grin on his face. 'I thought we'd passed Paris by now the way that horse was going. Two miles per hour by the pace of it.' Giving the offender a friendly pat on the flank, they bid goodbye to their transport and stood in the middle of the square with their bags.

Paris at last.

They crossed the road to the nearest cafe, a kitsch little place with red window frames with a pretty girl holding a coffeepot in a steady hand. They sat down outside gratefully for the chance for some coffee. Athos leaned back on his chair and relaxed, the sun warming his tanned face, tracing the worn lines by his eyes and the faint stubble adorning his chin. He couldn't wait to get a chance to shave. He was fastidious that way. He sipped his coffee slowly, half listening to the chatter around him, warily noting the flirtatious banter of his comrades. Aramis and Porthos couldn't last an hour without chatting some woman up. Almost nobody was safe from their boyish charms. Athos reckoned he was a bit old for that. He got more than occasional attention from the girls who fancied getting off with a more exotic looking man but on the whole, the other two got who they wanted whenever they wanted. By the giggles of the girl hovering around their table, they were working their charm excellently. Athos sighed with exasperation. This was all too common a situation. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he leaned over and tapped Porthos' pocket watch.

'About time we should get a move on, you think?' He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. The other reluctantly shoved some coins on the table and flashed a smile. Athos thanked her and shoved them out of the door.

'What's the hurry? We don't have to get there till evening. We can stay and enjoy the place a little while longer' whinged Aramis.

'It's always best to set up everything early so we can start straight away. You'll have plenty of time to chat all the women up tonight' replied the ever prudent Athos, steering his friends to the nearest train station.

They looked around them while Athos checked out the map on the wall. Plenty to look at here. They liked to prop up the bar most evenings and find as many beauties to get on with. They were young, wanted the fun. Athos was their mentor in a way and it suited them fine to progress onto further drinking competitions while he kept slightly more sober guard for them.

'Look at that one' Aramis discreetly pointed out a tall blonde walking to platform 5. She wore a fox fur around her shoulders and walked with a long legged gait. Just what he liked.

'Er, hello' wolf whistled Portos, sneaking a look at the well accentuated bosom of the shiny haired brunette punching tickets in the booth. Athos turned round to shush them which led his attention over a lone figure at the top of the stairs leading to the lower platforms. Standing with her back to him, he couldn't see her face but he stared for a few seconds longer than was necessary. She had a bright red leather case by her feet, of foreign make. There looked like initials on them. He tried to make them out but she was too far away. A hand waved across his face and another smacked him on the forehead.

'Wakey wakey! Let's find the train we need.'

'Yeh, so we can have a chance with the ticket lady.'

'Wouldn't mind getting into her booth.'

'Hey leave her to me, you want that one over there, the one with the legs going up to her ah ok, we're taking this platform?'

Athos hustled the bickering dudes to platform 8. He'd had enough of them already and it was only first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they reached their destination. The renovated old quarter was bright and bustling, the streets cobbled and wide. The market stalls were stacked high and the customers were flocking to and fro. The musketeers travelled the length and breadth of the winding road only to discover they were well and truly lost. They would have to ask for directions.

'I hate asking for directions' grumbled Aramis, tugging on his shirt collar. The day was unusually warm and all three were perspiring with their thick jackets and heavy boots. They stopped a couple walking arm in arm to ask for those blasted directions.

'Up there and around the corner, it'll be on your left just after the Carmelite convent. You can't miss it.'

The musketeers didn't want to admit that following directions were not their speciality. They managed to find the place after a good 20 minutes.

'He said left, not right' Aramis pointed out to an annoyed Porthos. 'You can barely navigate your way around a cardboard box.'

'I got confused. Hey!' An indignant cuff around the head from Aramais was responded with a punch so it was left to the most responsible member of the group to shove them apart uttering threats and reprimands for them to behave.

'Stop playing around and pay attention. You know what we're searching for.'

Their task was carefully outlined to them earlier that week. Find out who was responsible for the recent spate of unrest in the old quarter of the city. Theft, assaults and a suspicious near death accident with some scaffolding was no laughing matter. Corruption was rife and people were tight lipped about the goings on in the upper classes. The musketeers needed to find out all they could before something more sinister appeared on the horizon.

They passed the black gates of the Carmelite convent and saw their destination, the summer residence of the prime minister. Due to his minor status as a Count, Athos had received an invitation to the annual festivities, the perfect excuse for being there. As it lasted for 3 months, it was enough time for them to investigate what was going on and who could be connected to it.


	3. Chapter 3

They were welcomed in by the English butler. Always a cliché. James escorted them to the drawing room and to their host, the Prime Minister, a diminutive figure with a slight stutter and a jovial laugh; his tall wife wearing diamonds and her golden hair in an elaborate bun stood next to him, a pretty pair. As amusing as they looked together, they had a deep fondness for each other that was evident in their manner. They introduced them to many others in the room; an ambassador from London, a baron and baroness from somewhere they couldn't pronounce and a few others. They recognised a few people, Cardinal Richelieu for one, a man in the confidence of the King himself. Tall and grey haired with bulbous pale eyes under bushy brows, he appeared a giant in his embroidered robe, next to the little Prime Minister. They didn't know him personally but he was highly thought of in the upper circles. He murmured a vague greeting and turned his attention elsewhere. In the throng of prominent people, the musketeers were masked, which gave them great security for the time being.

'It's like ascot or something' muttered Aramis as the side of his head collided with a extravagant hat worn by one of the ladies in the room, a monstrous pale pink feathered affair with what looked like a nest caught up in the middle. 'Damn silly things' he commented quietly to the muted chuckle of Athos who had stood aside to let her pass. 'Fashion is a difficult thing to catch' Athos added. Intrigued by this comment by a man who appeared not to ever notice women, let alone their attire, Aramis ducked out of the way and went over to his other comrade lounging on a yellow chaise longue in the corner.

Porthos' attention was caught by a willowy regal figure in purple. He tracked her across the room with his eyes before an elbow in the ribs brought him back. 'Perhaps it would be prudent to take a tour of the place' suggested Athos.

Porthos sprang up and took the initiative to engage in discussion with James, that excellent butler stationed near the doorway. Aramis joined, already with a young lady in tow and soon enough a small crowd were escorted around the premises with a guided tour. Athos stayed behind, scoping out the (mainly older) company left. They had clearly seen the place and preferred to make acquaintances with whoever would make an adept player in rummy or whichever ghastly card game they fancied playing. Not his scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Wondering over to the French windows, he looked out to the garden, a sea of impeccable green. Athos had little patience with such perfection. His lodgings were always in a muddle, he could never find anything in its proper place. But then, he reflected, he never had regard for the proper place of anything much. He turned round abruptly and stumbled straight into a lady at his shoulder. They crashed to the floor in an ungainly heap, knocking into the nearest table.

'I'm so sorry' he gasped, clumsily getting to his feet and extending a hand to her. She stayed on the floor for a minute, steadying herself. 'Sorry, didn't see where I was going.'

She smiled up at him, an ethereal creature with tumbling russet locks and intense blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than 18 or 19. He crouched down to help her pick up the items that had fallen from her purse. A shadow swept across and he looked up to see a vision in purple silk.

'Sorry, I was just helping the lady with her purse' he explained as he rose, bringing the girl up with him. He smiled politely at the woman in front of him and excused himself hastily. The girl's thanks ringing after him. That looked a bit inappropriate. He'd better watch out he wouldn't get the same reputation as the others.

The other joined him at the door as the guided tour was now over. They made plans to check out the area a bit more after lunch, to which they were all looking forward to.

Aramis tapped Athos on the shoulder. 'Looks like you have an admirer.'

'Shut up; keep your mind on the task at hand.'

'The world has turned topsy turvy if Athos returns any attention from any woman' quipped Porthos. It was a well worn joke between them that Athos never consorted with women, had never been with one since they had known him for 10 years. Every night out they had which involved drinking; the other 2 men had always found a woman to keep company all night. Athos just stayed at the bar nursing his glass talking to the barman. He seemed immune to the charms of women, was never taken in by them.

Aramis discretely pointed her out, 'She was definitely watching you just now. Check her out.' Athos glared at him but he continued. Athos sighed; the others were always trying to hook him up with someone. He wasn't interested; women were too much trouble in his book. He turned his head slightly, back still to the door, glancing over to where she was. She had turned away now and was speaking to someone. She had looked a little unfriendly when she had seen him help the girl up but now she was smiling, laughing prettily at whatever boring joke the man next to her had made. Her profile looked familiar, he felt like he had seen her before. He searched the room for the girl. She was flirting with a couple of men nearby. She was fine at any rate.

The Prime Minister's wife, Marietta came over and graciously talked to them for a while.

'Perhaps I should introduce a few of the people' she suggested.

They assured her that they had already been introduced to some. The thought of mingling with more high society bores didn't appeal to them. Aramis asked who a couple of women were, familiarising himself with a few faces so he could get to know them better later. Athos enquired politely about the Cardinal. Porthos signalled to the lady in purple and requested her name.

'Oh that is Milady De Winter' exclaimed Marietta as she looked over at her. She's an interesting one. Married an English Baron, Maxim De Winter. She's from around here I believe, originally. Well from Paris I think. She mentioned it once perhaps. She's been in England for the past 9 years or so.'

Porthos enquired about the Baron De Winter.

'Oh he died in an accident a couple of years ago. Fell from his horse. Terrible thing to happen, he wasn't young and he broke his neck instantly. I heard she was inconsolable.

Why she's back here I'm not sure. She's rather out of the gossip here, so she doesn't talk that much with us ladies in that respect. Gives good advice on many other things though and rather knowledgeable about more intellectual things. The English ambassadors love her though; they always want to talk to her about London and England and so on. Quite a charming lady, though a little remote at times. That's her niece over there, Elisabeth.' She showed them the girl whom Athos had helped up earlier. 'Lovely girl, a little high spirited perhaps. Parents died a few years ago, Milady is her guardian. I believe her mother was Milady's sister. There is a resemblance between them to be sure.'

Athos looked between the ladies. There was definitely something similar about them, he wondered how he hadn't seen it before. But then he hadn't looked at Madame De Winter very carefully. He wondered where it was he had seen her before.


	5. Chapter 5

The lunch gong was sounded. They clustered into the dining room and were seated, man and woman alternate. Athos found he was sitting with two young blondes on either side of him and realised he was going to have a horrible time. They chattered over his head and he only spoke to ask for the salt. He noticed his comrades were chatting to the ladies on either side of them and their easy going manner annoyed him. It was too easy for them. Athos could never understand the art of making small talk or intentionally charming the ladies. True, a few of them over the years had approached him but he had only ever managed to get one maybe two of them any further than a third drink. And that was a disastrous one night stand.

He glanced opposite him to see if there was anyone more sensible to talk to and his blood ran cold. He could have sworn his heart almost stopped beating. There in front of him was the woman he had never thought he would see again.

Milady de Winter.

He'd never known her by that name but now he realised how he recognised her profile. She was unmistakable straight in the face. Those secretive blue eyes, those long eyelashes, the sensual curve of her lips. How could he forget that rich auburn hair, now fashioned in an elegant chignon at the nape of her neck?

Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up from her plate at that moment and saw him. Her face changed, reflecting back the shock.

Sabine. His angel of crystal.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared numbly at him across the table, her heart filled with dread. What was he doing here? She cursed that she hadn't remembered he was a Comte. Was he following her? She met his panicked eyes across the table. She hadn't looked at him properly when he had bumped into her niece in the drawing room, he'd escaped quickly enough. But how could she not have known it was him?

'Milady? Have you met the Comte de la Fere?'

Marietta bustled past, intent on orchestrating harmony between her guests. They nodded at each other, hardly daring to make eye contact now.

'This is...Athos, is it? I'm sure you and he will get on like a house on fire.'

Athos drew his breath in slowly. Yes, she had been a flame; ignited his passion and then burned him, his heart had been set on fire the day she had betrayed him.

He risked a glance; she was looking down at the table, plate untouched. She lifted her head and he saw she had snapped back to polite interest. 'How lovely to meet you' she said, eyes impersonal, smile strained.

'So glad to see everyone getting on well' smiled Marietta. She moved down the table, talking to people on the way. Athos didn't want to look opposite him. He could sense the fear from her a mile off but he didn't know why.

She had changed somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Athos left the table as early as he could to escape the tension and the realisation that his ex wife was sitting opposite him. He couldn't take any more; needed some air, found himself walking out of the French windows and into the garden. Not even hearing footsteps behind him, he got a shock when the others playfully jumped on him.

'BAH! Got you!'

'Don't do that!' he almost shouted, sharper than he had intended. They exchanged glances, smiles wiped off their faces.

'What's up? We saw you leave the table before the coffee was being served. You don't look like you're having a good time' asked a concerned Porthos.

'We were having a great time with the girls from the...'

'Yes alright' interjected Athos impatiently, the cold air clearing his senses. 'Let's just say I wasn't appreciative of the company.'

'Who were you seated with?'

'I know who he was seated with' cut in Aramis annoyingly. 'That Milady de Winter was sitting opposite being incredibly snooty. Didn't bother talking, just gave him the evils. I don't blame you for leaving; if she'd been sitting opposite me...'

'I'll just have to avoid her' Athos concluded morosely.

Aramis frowned. It wasn't like him to go out of his way to avoid someone. Granted, Athos wasn't exactly a hit with the ladies but he humoured them politely. This one seemed to have a more disturbing effect on him. He enquired about the nature of the problem with this particular lady. Athos seemed to find it a struggle to put it into words.

'She...just unnerves me, that's all.'

He said nothing more on the subject that day.


	8. Chapter 8

She brushed her hair with long deliberate strokes; it rustled like the whisper of the trees. Twisting up the silken ropes of dark red hair into an elaborate style, she secured it with the emerald clips her husband had brought for her. He had loved adorning her with pretty things, to see her dressed so regal. She could see how other women, reluctant to admire her, nevertheless gossiped about her style not too subtly behind her back. She wore well cut, plainer dresses, of costly material to be sure, but less ostentatious than the fripperies and frills the others wore. She wore real jewels in a modest but no less expensive way. Making sure she looked the part was important; she had been doing it for a long time.

Securing her earrings, she chose an embroidered shawl from her dresser and checked she had everything with her. She took the neatly wrapped bundle with her on the way out, glancing vaguely around in the corridor to make sure she couldn't be seen. One of the suits of armour would do for a hiding place.

The evening stretched before her, she dreaded the possibility of something to happen that would derail her task. She knew she wouldn't be able to breathe easily until tonight would be over.


	9. Chapter 9

Athos draped his cravat around his neck irritably, paying no attention to the other guys, gossiping like women about the girls at tonight's ball. He was pretty sure they had checked out every female within breathing space in this vicinity. Probably knew their names and preferences of sleeping positions too. Not that they were intending on sleep tonight that much was obvious. He had to remind them that this wasn't just a social opportunity. He yanked it tighter and almost strangled himself in the process.

He had to be vigilant and on the ball tonight, there was a chance that something suspicious could be spotted. He hoped to get a lead on what they were searching for, the sooner they found it, the quicker they could solve this thing.

He also hoped he didn't have to dance with too many women.


	10. Chapter 10

The ball was in full swing. Ladies in ornate dresses waltzed politely with men in stiff collars. Servants stood by the tables offering drinks and canapés. Athos looked around him, desperately hoping he wouldn't introduced to yet more boring Madame so and so's with big hair and clouds of choking perfume. He had spotted the elusive Milady ages ago and was walking around trying to avoid her. The guys had left him to the mercy of the older women and were currently charming the flounces off of any available girls for a couple of hours. A tap on his shoulder saw him politely greeting the next hideously over dressed Baroness with a strained smile, eyes glancing elsewhere every so often while he nodded vaguely to whatever she was yapping on about.

A hand clapped on his shoulder stopped his polite listening. Porthos informed him casually that he needed to be somewhere right at this moment. Excusing himself to Madame whatshername, he walked to the corner Aramis was holding up with a drink or two. He quaffed the first and handed the other one to Porthos. He voiced his concerns.

'Seen that guy hanging around the staircase by the west wing? Was he hired to be there?' Athos tried to remember the security measures here. Time to have an inconspicuous glance.

One inconspicuous glance later revealed a bear of a man standing solidly by the bottom of the stairs, one hand resting protectively on his belt. He had a gun on him, they were sure. He was hard to miss, partly because of his bulk and party because of the black eye patch scoring the left side of his face.

Aramis ducked back into the party room and enquired about the guard by the staircase on the west wing. Rochefort, he learned, was one of the prime minister's top henchmen. This was a tough guy to get in a fight with.

A movement in the shadows caught the attention of Athos. Something was going on up there under Rochefort's nose. Not much of a problem to pass when Porthos knew another way to the west wing.

They raced up to the west wing via several other pairs of stairs and a few short cuts along the way that involved suits of armour and curtain hooks. In a few minutes they had reached the west wing. Silently they crept down the corridor. The prime minister and his wife's bedrooms were along here. A soft shuffling sound was coming from one of the rooms on the right. Athos pricked his ears and listened. The door on the far right.

Stealing along to the door, three hands pressed against the door, preparing to overcome the intruder. Whoever he was must be after some valuables, knowing the party was going on downstairs.

The door creaked open slightly to reveal the back of a silhouetted figure, rustling through a chest of drawers. They nodded to each other in solidarity.

The musketeers had got this guy surrounded.


	11. Chapter 11

Each musketeer chose a corner and waited. The slight clinking of the contents of the bag was enough to alert them that it was probably Marietta's jewels being handled. An amateur attempt at burglary?

Aramis broke the silence.

'Put down the jewellery and step away from the drawer.'

The rustling ceased, the figure by the drawer froze. Valuable seconds passed as they all waited for the other to make a move. The man still hadn't turned around. They could barely hear his breathing. Then his stealthy hands moved to the front of his jacket. Athos twisted his head round to look but he could see nothing, the burglar's back was still turned. He straightened up slowly, head up, still not turning round. The warning click of Aramis' revolver didn't startle him, he stood there and waited. He obviously had nerves of steel.

He gave Athos the creeps the way he didn't say anything. Looking at Porthos, gun trained on the lone figure, eyes gleaming in the dark, Aramis on his other side, waiting patiently. Another minute ticked by. They were at a stalemate. The moon shone through the half closed curtains, illuminating only the furthest corner. No help there, they needed to know who he was.

'Who do you think you are, coming in here and stealing what's not yours?'

No answer.

'Turn around and face us like a man' challenged Aramis.

Nothing. Then a cool chuckle reverberated around the room, making Porthos jump, the others exchanging confused glances at each other. This was not the response they were expecting. They tightened their grips on their revolvers. This was one dangerous person. He turned his head slightly, not enough for them to recognise the profile. He started walking across the room, footsteps soft, still in shadow. To the window, the one place the musketeers hadn't got to, nearest to Aramis. Porthos couldn't stand the tension any longer from the silent stranger.

'Don't move!' His voice rang around the room in bourgeoning panic. His hand was shaking as he wiped it across his forehead. The others continued staring at the figure by the window.

'Why do you find it funny?' Athos had to know.

'Because' a low level voice told them 'I can't do as you ask.'

'Why?' Athos' hand ached. He couldn't hold the gun for much longer without switching.

'I told you to turn around and face us like a man.' Aramis was losing patience.

'I am not as you think. I am so much more than a man.' The stranger was facing the window now, face still hidden. Unbeknown to the men, industrious fingers were working at the locks that held the glass pane in its frame. Within a few seconds, mission accomplished. Setting a foot lightly on a block by the skirting board, the stranger subtly poised for flight. Aramis caught the movement and the gun stayed focused.

The curtains billowed out, the window was open! Before Athos could fully register it, in a trice the intruder had hoisted themselves up and over the window sill in a fluid movement that took their breath away. So neatly did the figure flip themselves through the window that they, the musketeers had forgotten to take any action. Running to the window, they looked out among the wide plain of the courtyard the room faced to. Of the mysterious figure they could not spot, slipping in and within the velvet of the night. They had just vanished. So much more than a man, surely a spirit?


	12. Chapter 12

A woman, actually. She crouched on the long ledge outside the window, perilously close to the edge. She could feel her heart beating, like it was about to burst out of her chest. That was a moment of pure desperation. She had struggled to keep the fear out of her voice and just about succeeded but she couldn't get away with that again. She had given herself away. She must get back to the party, her absence could be noticed. Feeling for the piping near the window, she grasped it and steadied herself.

Shinning down and running back to her room was the easy part. The trouble was coming back again and looking calm and unruffled, the way a lady should be.

She looked at herself in the mirror, face flushed, hair in disarray. Time to put the mask back on. Hastily stripping off the trousers and soft black boots and discarding them under the bed, she took the small bag of jewellery from under her shirt where it had lain all this time. Hid it under the bottom drawer of her dresser. She didn't look at them, they weren't hers to gaze over. She took a deep breath and started to compose herself, dressing once more to step down to the party.


	13. Chapter 13

The musketeers were in despair, they had cornered a criminal who could be involved with their investigation and he had slipped through their fingers.

'It wasn't a he' argued Porthos under his breath as they watched the ladies and their long skirts glide by on the arms of the gentlemen in stiff collars.

'Whoever it was, they got away' affirmed Aramis glumly.

Athos looked up hazily and saw someone by the drinks table he really didn't want to see. She looked beautiful tonight in a dark brown lacy dress. Where those were emeralds in her hair? He tried to stop looking, to not draw attention to himself by noticing her but to no avail. He dropped his head in his hands but kept his eyes up. She was smiling at the prime minister's secretary mischievously, arms crossed, waiting for him to make a move. Playing the little lady. He gallantly offered his arm to her, she laughed and took it. Athos' heart skipped a beat.

He knew that laugh. He remembered hearing it so long ago when they were young. When life had been carefree and only the present mattered. She turned her head and saw him looking at her. Her smile faltered and he saw the panic flash in her eyes. Then a tug on her arm drew her away and all there was left was a space that couldn't be filled with anything that mattered. She was gone; exiting as faint as a summer breeze and all he could remember was the scent of her hair and the sweep of her skirt.


	14. Chapter 14

Across the room, another pair of eyes noted the direction of which Athos was focussed on. Elisabeth idly wondered what it was about men that got drawn to her aunt's presence. This one didn't look like the usual type, he was a gentleman no doubt but a quieter, politer sort. This wasn't the kind of flashy sort she'd often observed hanging around Madame de Winter. There was something else about him, something a little more melancholy. She looked over at his friends. They were younger, more open to company. This one looked a bit lonely.

She walked over to where her aunt was sat, having just finished dancing with the secretary with two left feet. Handing her a drink, she leaned across the back of the chair in a casual manner.

'I think you've got a new admirer' she informed her. Glass in hand raised mid air, Milady paused and glanced over at the musketeer's corner. Even from here, she could see Athos staring dejectedly at the polished floor. His friends seemed no better. She knew they were kicking themselves for not capturing her half an hour ago. She tried to block it from her mind that she had nearly been caught but seeing him so close to not even an hour after it was making her nervous.

'I doubt it, he's probably just tipsy' she commented, knowing that Athos could hold his drink very well. But Sissi wasn't to know that, she barely remembered the man her aunt had first married all those years ago.

'He was staring at you' teased her niece, oblivious to the discomfort she was causing. Milady just looked at the floor and murmured an excuse for why the man across the room wasn't really interested.

'He's not bad looking' was Sissi's last comment as she waltzed off with some gangly undersecretary to the secretary. If only she knew.

Lady Bloxom chose that moment to sit herself down and chat. 'That niece of yours should really see a doctor about her posture. Terrible, a young girl shouldn't be standing like that. Most inappropriate.'

Milady sighed quietly, turned round to her with a courteous smile. This was going to be a long evening.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning heralded nagging hangovers for the musketeers with a large dollop of despair and a fair amount of shame. Failing to capture the burglar did not look good on their record. They slouched down the stairs to breakfast, grumbling all the way.

'My head feels like it's been slammed in a door' complained Aramis.

'Some goblin has been stamping on my head in the night' groaned Porthos, who had drunk the most. Athos scowled at them both, a reminder not to let their host know what they had been up to warrant such alcohol consumption. He was feeling pretty rough himself, having lain awake for the rest of the night thinking about her. The other two, snoring away in the dawn, couldn't have guessed the turmoil he was feeling inside. He snapped back to the present, greeting the ladies demurely sewing in the corner and trying to avoid thinking about the keen eyes of the girl he had seen the night before, she had surely noticed him and pointed him out. But she was Milady's niece, that Elisabeth. He should have realised but considering he'd not seen her since she had started school or thereabouts, he could have hardly been blamed for not recognising her. She was grown up now. Looked a little like Milady did at that age.

But she was his angel Clara then, not some society lady from London. He kept his grievance to himself but he knew that he was feeling this way because of the way she had changed. She had changed somehow into somebody he didn't know, couldn't understand, didn't want to think about. He dragged himself back and thought about breakfast instead.

The door of the drawing room opposite opened and a figure in red walked through, holding a soiled glove.

'Is this anyone's?' Cardinal Richelieu asked, holding it aloft. Porthos drew in his breath sharply. Athos nudged him, not to give it away.

Faces turned to gawk at the muddied black leather glove. Athos realised that klutz Porthos had dropped it nearby while investigating in the first day. How could he not have missed a glove?

'Where was it found?'

'It was found near the chambermaids rooms.' The Cardinal raised his eyebrows. 'It doesn't look like a ladies glove to me, although I couldn't be sure of course, not being an expert on these things.' This provoked a storm of giggles from the ladies sewing in the corner.

Athos hoped his face didn't give away the fact it was his. He vowed this was the last time he would lend either of the others anything again. Still, it was a common type of glove, worn by many people. It was even the current fashion for ladies to wear them while going riding or hunting.

'Has anyone lost a glove?' trilled one of the sewing ladies.

'Lost what?' a familiar voice chimed in. Milady De Winter had entered the conversation, unseen by most people but Athos' sharp eye. She had been there all along.

'This glove' the Cardinal lowered it, loath to let her see it.

'Have you lost a glove Milady?'

'No, not me' she smiled. 'But my niece missed one a couple of days ago.'

'Is it hers? Black leather?'

'It sounds like hers. With rabbit fur inside?'

The Cardinal checked and his eyes narrowed. Milady walked over and held out her hand for it. He reluctantly handed it over. She examined it, ran her fingers over the stains. 'Only mud. Easy to wash out. Thank you for returning it.'

She turned on her heel, the Cardinal's suspicious eyes on her. Athos frowned. He was certain she didn't know whose it was but she would have her suspicions. And she had a nasty habit of jumping to the right conclusions.


	16. Chapter 16

'That was a close escape.'

'What an idiot.'

'That's the last time I'm lending you anything of mine.'

'Look it was a mistake ok? I didn't realise I lost it.'

'Well it doesn't help that he's hanging around looking for suspicious items. Do you think he knows what went on last night?'

'Doubt it. But we need to be on our guard. No more dropping gloves and thundering around like a herd of elephants. We need to be methodical. And composed. If we are to stand any chance of understanding what going on here, we have to approach it with a clear head.'

'You tell him that, he's had five times to drink than the rest of us.'

'I don't want to hear the blame heaped on anybody, let's start this as we mean to go on. And we're not getting on with this very well right now.'

'Well excuse me...'

A dainty cough stopped their bickering dead. A yard away from them leaning on the fence was a slightly smirking Elisabeth holding out a dirty leather glove.

'I was informed one of you gentlemen was missing this.'

'By who?' Porthos was still on the defence.

'Here you go.' She threw it over and waited for him to catch it. 'Try not to forget it next time. That old gas bag won't shut up about it for another centaury.'

She departed, green skirts billowing in the wind. They watched her go back up the house without looking back. There was only one person who could have told her whose the glove was.


	17. Chapter 17

Sissi slipped in through the half open door and sat next to the mirror, watching her aunt do her hair. 'Did you give him the glove?'

'The blonde one caught it. Was it his?'

'Probably not. Did you tell them I sent it?'

'I didn't tell them a thing. Who are they? You never explained.' Picking up a string of necklaces from the jewellery box, she ran them through her fingers, pearls and fine gold chains. A solitary ruby ring nestled at the bottom, like a drop of blood on the cream silk interior. Milady considered this thought while threading a necklace of silver though her chignon.

'They are agents from the King. What they are doing here I don't know, but they are searching for something or...someone and reporting back with whatever they find.'

A sharp tap on the door stopped her. He waited until he was bid enter and bent his head slightly in deference to the two ladies. 'His Eminence wishes to see us.'

'Now?'

'If you please.' The meaning passed wordlessly over the uninitiated head. Milady sighed and finished doing her hair. 'Sissi, stay up here for a bit will you? I'll be back soon. You can play with whatever you like.' The niece stuck her tongue out in reply. She loved playing with the jewellery. Rochefort held the door for Milady and nodded to her niece.

They walked swiftly, tensely, not talking as they reached the door of the Cardinal's office on the fourth floor. His Eminence liked high and mighty spaces. They knocked and waited.

'Enter.'

Richelieu looked up from his writing and motioned for them to come closer. Leaning back in his chair, he observed two of his agents through narrowed eyes. Rochefort his heavyweight and Milady his most advanced spy. Neither were there through his loyalty like more worthy accomplices but they provided excellent service, reluctant as they were. He had managed to enlist them easily, however he could not quite trust they wouldn't turn him in. They were tricky customers. He did feel reassured that they would have to use that as their last resort, their track record was not one that would do them any favour in the court room.

'What are these infernal musketeers doing here?' He never bothered with pleasantries with his minions; they knew him to be a straight talker.

'We don't know yet.'

'Did they catch sight of you last night?'

She hesitated. 'They might not have known it was me.'

Richelieu face darkened and he muttered something savagely inaudible. Throwing his pen to the floor, he stood up abruptly, papers crashing to the floor.

'Why do I bother entrusting you with these things?' He paced up and down irritably. They all knew he didn't have anyone else to rely on for this and furthermore, she was the best spy he had, the stealthiest, the most successful, the most seductive ally he could wish for. That she was there for unloyal purposes didn't bother him, he was an expert in blackmail.

'Did you find out whose glove it was?' He surprised them with the question. Rochefort frowned; he didn't know what that had to do with anything. Milady rolled her eyes.

'No. I threw it away.' He'd know soon enough whether it was Sissi's glove or not.

'Well keep looking for clues' he barked. He resumed pacing. They took it as a sign that they should leave and hastily did so.

'He's got a bee in his bonnet about something' commented Rochefort as they went back up to Milady's room. 'Don't remind him of anything and he won't shout at us' she recommended, as she pushed open the door. She stopped; her eye went to the figure down the corridor, seemingly engrossed in his book. Rochefort turned around and their mystery watcher snapped it shut and walked down the other stairs. He was watching them, she was sure, had overhead their conversation. They had better be careful.


	18. Chapter 18

Aramis grinned as he trotted down the stairs. Athos' suspicion of Madame de Winter was correct. She knew something. And that man Rochefort as well. Surely he was the Prime Minister's aide? They could have sworn he was guarding the west wing last night; nothing would have got past him. The third person they had nearly caught must be part of it too. Who was he?

The others were waiting for him in the garden. Making sure they weren't being overhead, he joined them by the hedge around the corner.

'Well?'

'She was with Rochefort by her room. They'd just come up the stairs and were talking about not upsetting someone or something. Couldn't hear much but they weren't talking a whole lot.'

'What about the girl? Is she involved?'

'Possibly. I didn't see her.'

'Are you sure it's her? Rochefort could be a traitor, to be sure, but what place does she have in all of this? This is a criminal investigation.'

'I don't know, but I'm sure Milady's got something to do with it.' Athos looked at the ground, trying to recall the nervousness she had displayed last night when he saw her. A hand waved in front of his face and he looked up.

'I don't think they recognised me' Aramis was saying.

'They will soon enough.' He said grimly. Porthos observed the taut expression on his friend's face and concluded that some more investigation around these mysterious characters would have to be done.

A movement by the french windows had caught Aramis' eye. 'Isn't that Buckingham?' he squinted through the leaves. Porthos joined him, brushed them aside and got a faceful of flowers. A comic sight, the three of them peering around an oversized bunch of honeysuckle.

The thin figure of Buckingham walked out of sight, prompting the musketeers to follow. Their curiosity was piqued by all these comings and goings, especially after last night. They ended up in the hall where Porthos was dispatched to follow the nervous Buckingham up the stairs. He kept the figure in his eye line as he strolled along some distance behind and counted the doors to the one he knocked on. The fourth one on the fourth floor. Easy to remember.

'Enter' came the voice from behind the door. Buckingham ducked into the room and closed the door. Porthos elected to wait along the corridor. He could pretend to read his book this way, Buckingham wouldn't suspect when he came out. Who occupied the fourth room on the fourth floor? Aramis could have told him.


	19. Chapter 19

'It's the Cardinal's office' Aramis told him when he rejoined them.

'What would he be doing in the Cardinal's office?' mused Athos, tapping his fingers on the table. It wasn't very likely that Buckingham, coming from a Protestant country, would be in any position to bargain with such a staunch Catholic. If that's what he was doing. What was he up to? Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of some society ladies twittering about the upcoming hunting season a few months away. Time to relocate. They stood up and inclined their heads, prepared to leave the room. The last lady to come in was the one Athos was desperately trying to avoid and he backtracked abruptly, nearly knocking the others over amidst the giggles in the background.

She hadn't remembered him to be this clumsy. Her composure slipped for a second as she looked full in the face at the man whom she had shared so many summers with, had married in good faith and hadn't seen in ten years. She could remember the feel of his arms around her, strong but gentle, the tender kisses they had shared, the way his eyes crinkled when he was amused, the exact colour of them, chocolate brown. The memory overwhelmed her for a second and then she remembered where she was. Raising a sarcastic eyebrow, she enquired politely if he was in a hurry. He stuttered a bit, his friends gave an equally polite reply back. If the ladies would excuse them. Her eyes never left his up until now as they took their leave, him the last. The moment their eyes broke contact, she let her breath out inaudibly. She had been holding everything in as soon as she had stepped into the room and seen him. Milady turned around to see them all staring at her. Lady Bloxham broke the silence with an exclamation 'well! They don't make gentlemen like that anymore. The dear little lamb, he was so polite. Those other two, well they are not exactly of the quality classes if I may say.' Milady suppressed a sudden dart of mirth that threatened to surface at hearing Athos being called a dear little lamb. Lady Bloxom noticed the smile and had to ask what was so funny.


	20. Chapter 20

Athos considered the options, to confront her or work in the background to expose her secret. This couldn't go on, every time he came up against her, she paralysed him with a glance. He looked around and saw the trailing of skirts up ahead, pink silk. He had made up his mind. Following the swish, he rounded the corner to see a few ladies sitting around a table playing one of those awful card games. He inclined his head and enquired of where he might find a lady to talk to about intellectual matters. He was directed to the garden up ahead, where he might one such person. Thanking them profusely, he made his way there, finding her by an alcove surrounded by bushes of white roses. The thorns on the rose she was holding made him shiver. They looked wicked. He was suddenly afraid she might hurt herself on them.

His footsteps alerted her to his presence as she turned her head sharply to his direction. 'What do you want?' He took a step towards her, not wanting her to leave to the safety of the card playing women. He couldn't talk to her then.

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'Are you following me?' Her hostility threw him. She was far from friendly now, away from safe company.

'Excuse me?' He was bewildered. He had not seen her for so many years and she was here in front of him, wherever he went in this place. She was following him! Not the other way around.

'I have nothing to say to you.' She dropped the rose and walked towards him. Faced him and looked at him straight in the eye. Sky blue against chocolate brown. He could drown in those eyes. 'Just leave me alone.'

'I'm not doing anything' he exclaimed. 'I'm here minding my own business and you turn up.' He knew it was a lie that he was there by chance and extremely childish to blame her for her presence here but right now; just the sight of her antagonised him. She was showing her ugly side to him and he wasn't appreciative of it. From what Marietta had told him, he certainly couldn't see a grief stricken widow of a few years. Perhaps everything she had said about herself was a lie. He certainly wasn't included in the equation.

'I arrived here before you! So you can shut up.' she snapped, losing her carefully guarded patience in one fell swoop.

'I am the Comte de la Fere' he reminded her coldly, regaining his composure. 'Whom you pose as, I don't know.'

She flushed ruby red. He had every right to accuse her of being an imposter, he had been born into minor nobility and she, none. She silently cursed men and their pompous natures. They were born with the privileges and women had nothing. If a man worked his way to the top, it was fine. A woman had to do twice as much to do the same and she would always be considered a presumptuous whore.

'Is everything you tell people a lie? Do those ladies out there know how intellectual you really are?' he mocked.

'Say one word about me to anyone and I'll make sure you won't say anything again' she hissed, face alight with sudden fury. He took a step back, all uncharacteristic vindictiveness in him gone. She was truly frightening this way. Where had that childlike innocence in her gone?

_Recalling a soft summer's night, the moonlight bathing her luminous at the water's edge. Laughing as the cold water hit her toes. She was so young and impossibly pure. _

He noted the starburst of fine lines framing her lustrous eyes, those long eyelashes he'd admired especially when he'd watched her while she slept. Her lips were painted a rich colour but he could still remember how sweet her kiss was. She was even more beautiful than before, despite the years she had worn.

'I don't want to cause you any trouble; I just need to know what's going on.' Her expression changed slightly, he couldn't detect her mood right now but something lay behind the enmity, simmering below the surface. Could he coax it from her?

She checked herself, about to speak when a babble of voices clamoured from behind him, through the entrance to the alcove. The moment was lost.

Elisabeth came through the entrance with a gaggle of her friends; two of them Athos had no trouble recognising. What the hell were Aramis and Porthos doing there? A lot of confusion was signified by all three of them. He looked at Milady. Apart from her strained expression, she seemed to find it a usual situation. Her niece looked between them. There was that man again.

'Aunt Sabine. You didn't get bored without me I see' she said mischievously. The man was looking confused but that comment darkened his brow considerably. The two new acquaintances in her group were smirking like schoolboys, unsurprisingly finding mirth in the discomfort of their friend.

Milady's mouth tightened, she didn't appreciate these remarks made in company, her niece had a mouth on her that would run with anything. All the other ladies gossiped after hearing Sissi speak. She was always being chided to control her wayward ward. 'I was merely passing the time.'

She turned back to the roses, discussion closed. Athos faced Aramis and Porthos, daring them to say anything. They said nothing. 'Well I think I'll be on my way back. Fascinating to talk to you Madame.' She appeared absorbed in the roses as she replied a similar pleasant farewell greeting. Athos took his leave, politely dragging the other musketeers with him. He wanted to discuss an idea brewing in his mind.

'What was that about?' Sissi quietly asked as her friends surged around the rose bushes, delighting over the colours. Milady shook her head. Her niece knew almost nothing about her previous life and she wanted to keep it that way. She glanced to the direction Athos had left for a minute.

A sharp pain shook her out of her reverie. She gasped audibly; a thorn had pierced its malevolent way into her slender finger and droplets of blood stained her skin. It felt like a reminder of retribution for the way she'd treated her former husband.


	21. Chapter 21

Something was nagging at him. He had told the others of his suspicions but he was endlessly contemplating on the brief conversation by the roses. He was no closer to finding the clue that was staring him in the face. Because it was. Perhaps it had something to do with Sissi. She reminded him of how Milady was around her age. A lot more unruly but just as vivacious in her own way. She had called her Clara; proof that she had not changed her name to everyone. There remained a tiny piece of the girl he had once known and loved, preserved with the niece.

But back to business, who was the burglar? If he was on the right track, it had to be either one of them. Sissi and her motives were a mystery; her aunt was clearly nervous and defensive about something. Under the usual circumstances, he wouldn't have suspected either of them but now he was sure why they hadn't been able to follow the traces. Because they had been looking for a man all this time, to have pinned the crime on. But what if it wasn't a man in the first place?


	22. Chapter 22

'It's Milady' argued Porthos while they were waiting.

'No, Sissi' asserted Aramis. 'Who else would be able to slip away from the ball? I mean Milady would have been noticed if she were gone. It's definitely Sissi. It's got to be her.'

'I'm pretty sure it's not' Porthos began heatedly.

'You're only saying that because you fancy her. Knock it off; we're supposed to be thinking with our heads, not our trousers. This is serious.'

'I am being serious.'

'You can't exonerate her just because you fancy her. We need proof it's not her.'

'So where's your proof?'

'Well she's younger, isn't she? She jumped out of that window so fast we couldn't catch her. It's got to be her. I can't see Madame snooty doing that.'

'But what would she want with Marietta's diamonds? Surely Milady is her guardian? She looks like she's got money.'

'Unless the family fortune is running out...Milady would be more likely to take action. I mean she's got contacts right? And she went to see Richelieu.'

'Maybe she sends Sissi for 'errands.'

They sat in the sun and considered the kind of errands the niece could be sent on. It was true; Sissi would have easily been the burglar, they had been cordially invited into her group of friends for the moment and were enjoying her company. But the ulterior motive was to check out what part she had to play in all this. They had to notice if she would be capable of what they suspected her of. And if it was her, where had she hidden the diamonds? They couldn't just go up and search in her room. Finding a lady out was a delicate business. Besides, any approach went through Athos first. He was oldest and most cynical and most adept at this kind of thing.


	23. Chapter 23

Richelieu sat in his office and considered his options. What Buckingham had told him, disturbed him. The enemy spies could be closing in. He had thought he was being clever, using the summer festivities as a mask for his activities but the authorities were onto him. He must be more prudent, advise more vigilance for his agents. He had no doubt that the government would not approve of his methods but as far as Richelieu was concerned, he had to do what he could to follow the wishes of the true King in Heaven.

A knock disturbed his reverie. Milady showed herself at the door.

'What is it?' He asked irritably.

'I was just wondering if his Eminence would be attending the next ball this week. The Prime Minister was concerned you might not be feeling well and was about to send for a doctor.'

'I don't need a doctor.'

'Well then I suggest you make a change in your evening habits for the next few months and turn up to a social event. We wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious, would we?' He looked up in surprise, for her tone was sharp and slightly mocking.

He abruptly stood up, the chair crashing to the floor. He strode over, took hold of her arms and slammed her into the wall, paid no attention for her painful gasp. He spoke to her softly but insistently, spacing each word out like she was stupid.

'You. Do not. Talk to me. Like that. Do you. Understand? I say. What goes. Yes?' He wasn't going to sugar coat his intentions with her. She may be a woman, but he had no doubt she would play as rough as him. Start as he meant to carry on.

She was stubborn. She was not one to beg for mercy. He enjoyed trapping her in the corner, her body defiantly warm and alive against his. He couldn't stand people who wouldn't fight back. Buckingham was a spineless little twerp, he would agree to anything to save his skin. Rochefort was no coward but his way was to stand unyielding and not comment much on his orders. He would fight if he needed to. Milady was different, exciting. There was a spark in her straight away he noticed. He liked to see how far he could push her, to get her to cry out in pain when he bruised her fair skin. She wouldn't give in easily.

She drove her nails into his arm and his grip loosened with a sharp hiss. He wanted to slap her, she knew but he made do with striking her a poisonous look as he nursed his arm. Her nails were sharp and drops of blood were oozing from the scratches. He cursed out loud, bringing a hint of a smirk to her lips. He may have been ordained as a cardinal but he was a man like all the others.

'Get out' he ordered, not looking at her. He couldn't bear to see her smile over his discomfort.

She closed the door softly behind her, like she had never been there. He was getting closer to frustration, getting more willing to do whatever it took to make them all work. Even if it meant hurting them. She had no illusions that he would use every source he had to make them do whatever he wanted. Or needed.

Cardinal Richelieu was in dire straits right now. He was running out of places to hide.


	24. Chapter 24

The jewels sparkled like drops of ice within the velvet folds of its captivity. His one bargaining chip and potential source of income. He threaded them through his snarled fingers and wondered at how beautiful the natural things could be. The simplest formation; a rock cliff, a sunset, the sea, could beat any ridiculous structure that man made on earth. These diamonds were vastly sought after and wasted in the possession of a shallow woman like Marietta. They could be used to a greater purpose.

He sat back and thought of someone he ended up thinking about a lot since he had met her. Milady. She could wear these diamonds like a natural born lady. Ironically, she was anything but, but having married into English aristocracy she would have learned the airs and graces necessary. He had no information on her former background, she was probably from some orphanage in some country village. He had heard a rumour of a convent once which had amused him for a while. Considering that she was an expert chameleon, it was feasible but Milady didn't seem the type to blend into a roomful of old nuns. Thinking about it, he thought she wasn't that old. He could never tell a woman's age, he wasn't concerned about these things. But one thing was for certain, she always worked alone, with the assistance and correspondence of Rochefort. This year he had seen the niece, of which he had no idea existed until Rochefort had unintentionally informed him. He wondered if she had been employed in a minor role by her devious aunt. Or perhaps as a cover? But that was risky. He knew of Milady's risky adventures which she had always pulled off at the last minute even. But as ruthless as she was, would she really be willing to put her niece in danger? If she was her niece. He knew of no family. So she must have had one once for the niece to exist. They certainly looked alike; you could see the resemblance between them. Or else this was another orphan posing as a cover for her activities. Which was it?

He sat and brooded for a while, occasionally glancing at the clock.


	25. Chapter 25

He took the road alone, needing to reflect for a bit. After all of the clamour and goings on recently, he was relieved to find an excuse to get away. Traipsing in the dust, the feeling of relief was replaced by despondency. How could it be that she could have slipped the net? If it was her. Athos was confused in his feelings for his ex wife. He couldn't have credited her with such devious devices if she had stayed the girl he had known, all those years ago. He hadn't married such a crook, he reminded himself. She was his innocent angel. But the doubt lay in his mind still after the picture in his mind took root and kept hold of him. Nothing could have prepared him for that sight. All at once, the image of his angel had turned into his worst nightmare.

The sun got into his eyes, making tears run down his face. Through his blurred vision, he could make out someone sitting on the lonely bench ahead. Hastily, he wiped them away with a cuff. She didn't look up as he approached, strands of her hair dancing in the slight breeze, twirling a flower absentmindedly in her fingers.

'Another admirer?' He asked lightly as he drew level with her. She looked up in surprise, he had made it clear in his manner that he would have nothing more to do with her. Noting her look of surprise, he nodded to the rose in her hand, dark red this time. She looked down, remembering it was there. Looking up again she noted the tear smeared face, the dusty toecaps, that taut look on his face. All of a sudden, she smiled, a sunny radiant smile that lit up her face. 'I do believe you are jealous, Monsieur Athos' she teased.

'Moi? Jealous? Of course I am. Nobody gives me roses. I have to steal into people's gardens in the dead of night to get one of those.' He motioned the request to sit, which she readily granted him. Milady offered him the rose, he politely declined. They sat in silence for a bit, the breeze languidly blowing past them. He broke the ice eventually.

'So how did you do it?'

She turned to look at him, face innocent.

'What did I do?'

He kept his tone light and conversational. 'I don't know how you did it but you escaped past us all.' He made no mention of the diamonds. 'I never saw you leave the ball, let alone come back.'

She stared to the field across, not meeting his eye. 'How can you be sure it was me?' Her voice took on that familiar teasing tone he had so loved.

'Not got an evil twin I don't know about?' He asked evenly. She raised an eyebrow at the thought.

'Not that I know of.'

'Either it was you or it wasn't you.'

'You're getting good at this, Sherlock.'

He made the noise in his throat that signified irritation. He resented that silly English detective with the deerstalker. She smiled serenely.

'Why do you work for him?'

The smiled faded. She looked at him, melancholy Athos, who had always advocated justice and fair play for all. Reality of it was, it was just not that simple. He should know that, working for the King. She answered honestly. 'Because I have to. Not because I want to.'

Athos wondered not for the first time, what hold Richelieu had over her, that level headed woman in the fine green silk dress sitting next to him. The woman he had spent a few years with and even more time thinking about. He had loved her.

'Made you an offer you couldn't refuse, did he?'

'Not exactly.' Her voice was low, almost afraid. Without thinking, his hand brushed against hers and they jumped back as the heat seared through their skin. Athos apologised. He didn't tell her that he wanted to feel her touch again, just to feel her slender fingers clasp his for a minute.

'Of all the people you choose to work for, why him?'

'I didn't exactly choose to.'

'So why are you doing his dirty work for him?'

'I have Sissi to consider' was her eventual abstract answer. He sat back and didn't ask again, mulling it over. After a while, she turned to him and offered the rose again. This time he took it, after some hesitation.

'Do you need a walk back?'

'Are you offering to escort me back?'

'Well it's more like keeping company.'

'That is presumptuous of you.'

'Well, shall I rephrase it? Do you want me to walk you back?'

'That's a bit better.'

'What did I say wrong?'

'There is a big difference between needing and wanting something.'

She was right, he couldn't dispute that. Once again, she had shown him up.


	26. Chapter 26

His comrades did not try to conceal their astonishment when Athos returned from his walk with the woman he had so tried to avoid.

'Talk about getting caught up in the moment' murmured Aramis. 'You'd think he would be a bit more cautious about being alone with her.'

'Maybe he planned it. He might have followed her.'

They looked at each other disbelievingly. Dismissed the thought. 'Nah.' Athos wasn't the type to follow a woman around. They laughed at the thought while they watched Athos be perfectly charming towards Milady.

'He can be a real gentleman when he wants to, can't he?' Sniggered Porthos.

'Who is?'

They turned around in surprise, having not noticed Sissi behind them. They backtracked a bit, not wanting for her to connect Athos with her aunt. They still had their suspicions. Nobody.' 'It was just...well a joke.' 'Nothing really.'

She followed their previous gaze to where Milady was laughing at something he said. She frowned slightly. Here was this mysterious man again. She was seeing him everywhere, following Milady around. And her aunt seemed fine this time with him being around. She noticed the other two watching her.

'Nice of the gentleman to keep her company.'

They were curious after that comment.

'Surely she has many men keeping her company' asked Aramis. He then realised how it sounded when Porthos chuckled slightly. 'That's not what I meant!' He blushed. Sissi thought it to be a little cute but wouldn't tell him so.

'She has many men who keep her occupied with conversation' she added. 'But no man as a companion.'

'Why not? She is an attractive prospect for a wife' suggested Porthos, not mentioning that he himself had a slight crush on her when he first saw her. Sissi spoke honestly.

'Most men don't want her for a wife.' She raised her eyebrows to let them know exactly what she meant. The musketeers were slightly scandalised. They had never encountered a woman who spoke so plainly. And she was only just about one.

They enquired about her late husband, Maxim de Winter, Baron of Sheffield.

'Oh uncle Max was great.' She smiled pensively. 'They were married all the way through my teens. Really enjoyed my visits with them.'

'What happened to him?'

'He fell off his horse a couple of years ago.'

'Did you live in England then?'

'I went there every school holiday to see them.' That would explain her impeccable English then.

They considered snooping around for some more information but she had read their minds and stepped away from them. 'Must check on my aunt. See that your friend doesn't occupy her too much. See you later perhaps.' She was just about to walk off when she remembered something. 'What's his name by the way?'

They were reluctant to tell her but they couldn't think of an alternative. Athos wasn't a common name.

'Interesting name' she commented once she knew. Perhaps her aunt knew what kind of a mountain she was dealing with.


	27. Chapter 27

She couldn't have recognised him; she was too young when they had broken up. All the same, he fancied that she was looking at him like she knew. Did she wonder what had gone wrong between him and Milady? Did she blame him?

Looking out to the garden, he thought back to the moment when he had first seen her,_ in the morning drizzle, leaning against the church wall with baby Sissi in her arms. Attracted to the sight somehow, he stood nearby until the rattle was clumsily dropped. He hurried forward to retrieve it and hand it back. The baby was a cute little bundle that giggled when he stroked her nose. The mysterious girl smiled at that; he waited for her to say something. She was almost as tall as him, facing him straight on, eyes fixed straight onto his. She thanked him quietly and he enquired on whether he would like to borrow his umbrella. She went to decline just as the heavens opened and they were soaked to the skin. He gave her the umbrella, accepted no refusal and watched her run down the road, baby tucked safely inside her coat. She was new in town, that he knew._

From that point on, he became intrigued by the girl with the wise eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

He was disturbed from his reverie by a hearty slap on the shoulder from his comrades. 'Time to get ready for the next ball, buddy.'

Athos sighed in resignation; this never ending party wouldn't let him be. How he could have been born into this kind of life, he never knew. Thankfully he had abandoned it at the right time, before it could get hold of him. Better to be the weary traveller, then to be the weary nobleman. What had he to gain from a life of such riches? Comfort he liked but that could be achieved with a bottle of wine and a friend or two under the stars. Money would be used only to buy the wine and the rest would come free from nature. Not stuck in a mansion with servants and chandeliers and Lord so and so calling on you with his insipid wife. That wasn't the life for him. Aramis and Porthos might not be the most refined company a man could get, but they were more than adequate for him. They were real friends.

Better to be the weary traveller, then to be the weary nobleman. What had he to gain from a life of such riches? Comfort he liked but that could be achieved with a bottle of wine and a friend or two under the stars. Money would be used only to buy the wine and the rest would come free from nature. Not stuck in a mansion with servants and chandeliers and Lord so and so calling on you with his insipid wife to talk about things he couldn't care less about. That wasn't the life for him. Aramis and Porthos might not be the most refined company a man could get, but they were more than adequate for him. They were real friends.

He steeled himself as they entered the ball room full of vapid elegance and fuss. He reminded himself that he couldn't look at the floor the whole night. Better to mingle and make small talk. His idea of a nightmare. How silly it must look, a grown man trailing after a couple of boys on the dance floor. He resisted the temptation to stand by the drinks table. Too easy.

He felt like he had been looking out for her when he finally saw her, resplendent in an ivory and indigo gown, enduring the small talk with the wife of some boring politician. The music started all of a sudden and he hastily got out of the way of the dancing couples. Dancing was not his thing. He retreated to the drinks table. Sipping a glass of mediocre red wine, he watched the graceful figure of his ex twirl around the dance floor by some handsome young idiot who only got into parliament by way of contacts from their uncle.

Looking very out of place, Cardinal Richelieu stomped in and stood by the corner, assessing the frivolity that beheld his eyes. Athos could tell he wasn't impressed. Cold grey eyes met his across the room and Athos felt a shiver of something he couldn't put his finger on. Richelieu was more than annoyed. Richelieu turned his head away and inspected something else. But it left Athos with the impression that he wasn't here to be sociable.

He didn't waste time when the dancing was over; he approached Milady when the young idiot had left her side. Tapping her shoulder with a bony finger, she turned to meet his eyes. The scene around them blurred as Athos strove to understand their exchange. His eyesight must be getting worse because he couldn't make out a single word. But the tone was easy enough to make out. It wasn't amicable. He was insistent, she was annoyed. They retreated to the safety of the curtains by the french windows. Athos edged around to as near as he could but still couldn't make out anything. He ended up nearly in the curtains, stiff brocade scratching his face as he listened out for any clues. Listening in to conversation was not his thing but he felt the need to know. Aramis and his latest lady friend walked past and gave him a curious stare, to which he paid no heed. Richelieu's words were getting harsher and her glare was getting more intense as she stared at him with deep dislike. This must be a question of business.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and spill his drink. Porthos questioned his motives for standing by the curtains like a gopher.

'I'm keeping an eye on Richelieu' he quietly replied, not wanting anyone to overhear.

'He won't try anything here in full view of everyone' argued Porthos, who for once, was sober enough to think it through.

Athos was about to point out about the obvious appearance of the cardinal at the ball was no coincidence when the man in question strode out of the room, robes flying.

'Get Aramis to follow him, see what he's up to' hissed Athos in agitation. He had no intention of loosing Richelieu in the crowd this time. Porthos was about to comply when a thud over by the windows turned their heads sharply, as did the people nearby.

Milady was left lying lifeless on the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

They couldn't believe their eyes. Athos was the first person to run over to her. She had fainted and hit the ground cheek down, eyes closed, breath faint. He knelt down beside her and checked that she was still breathing. He called for the doctor he knew was in attendance that night as a guest, a tall man with a black moustache and steady nerves.

'She has passed out. It's quite hot in here, perhaps she needed some air. It's a common enough problem.' He took out a small fan. Noticing the curious look, he explained how useful the fan was. 'It's not just a pretty thing; it really does help circulate air to the system.' Athos looked very hard at the pretty pink and white floral fan that this gaunt, dour man carried with him. 'My wife's fan' the man further explained. Satisfied with the explanation, Athos watched the air blowing tendrils of her hair and noticed the small garnet ring on her right hand. Resisting the temptation to look at it closely, he did all the doctor instructed to further ease the patient.

The music hadn't stopped, people were still dancing. But for the small crowd by the corner, the party went largely ignored. Watching as slowly, her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened.

_Everything had just gone black. She was just feeling slight relief that Richelieu had left that she had barely noticed the dizziness creep on her and swallow her up. Her throat had hurt where he had pressed his fingers to but she ignored it, needing to get back to the party. But that _for _awful nauseous light headedness had taken over by that point and very soon the darkness stole into her head and weakened her. Not conscious of her situation, she drifted in a dreamlike haze while a little voice in her head nagged away at her that something wasn't right. The blur in her head sharpened after infinite moments and as she gradually fluttered back to life, a pair of chocolate brown eyes gazed into hers. With a trace of concern? _

She leaned her head back and looked straight into his eyes, a clear shot to his heart, meantonly for him as the background faded away and just her eyes were on him. Then she raised her head just a little and gasped, hand to her cheek. The doctor gently lowered her head back and asked for a cushion.

'Please do not move Madame. Stay as still as possible. You may have hurt yourself.'

Athos slid the cushion under her head. Her collar was undone and he couldn't help noticing a few marks on her throat, red and sore. The doctor was busy and no one else could see it. She had closed her eyes again and didn't seem aware of his observation.

'If Madame feels alright, we will see if you can sit up. And perhaps get you to a more comfortable place. May I have some assistance?' He addressed Athos. Athos replied by sliding his arms around her and lifting her to the chaise longue nearby. He daren't look around him lest he be released from this spell. She was in within his reach and he was so close to her, she was so vulnerable like this, so fragile. He felt like she would break into piece if he handled her harshly. And yet her grip was strong, the touch of her hand was warm and alive, like a robin caught in his hands.

As he laid her down gently, she caught her breath and her hand went to her throat, only for a second as she realised she would be drawing attention to something she couldn't explain so easily. She dropped her hand but it was too late, it had just confirmed to him that something was cause for concern.

Her cheek hurt, a dull throbbing ache right down to the bone. But the security of his arms was enough to ease it for the moment, she felt like he would never let her fall. She hadn't been reminded of that in a very long time.


	30. Chapter 30

It hurt more the morning after. He looked in just after breakfast, noting the purple bruises trailing down her face. Other than that, she seemed fine. Her collar was buttoned up to the neck to conceal the red marks no doubt but she seemed more composed, less impulsive. Had she realised the impact of her helplessness on him last night, she certainly would have withdrawn it.

'How are you feeling?' He asked courteously, Sissi was hovering round and he didn't wish to draw attention to the thing that concerned him.

'Oh, you know.'

He didn't exactly know but he nodded anyway.

'Do you want some tea?' He shook his head at Sissi's offer. Milady had barely drunk hers.

'It was very kind of you to help me last night.' Athos looked at her appraisingly. Her niece was out of the room by now so there was no need for formality. But then he remembered that she had a role to maintain.

'You may have to stay here for a bit. The harpies downstairs wouldn't like to see that marring their game of bridge.' That she knew. Any sight of imperfection or unpleasantness caused a flutter among the society ladies. Milady would be banished to her room for her superficial injuries.

'It'll fade very soon.' He nodded, glancing to where he tried not to.

She saw where he was looking and checked that her throat was covered. Pointless, she realised, because he'd already seen it. Those ugly red marks imprinted upon her ivory skin.

'I see Richelieu took great concern of your welfare as he left the room.'

She stared at him, not sure if he was joking or not.

'I...I don't understand.' Her hand came up to her collar unconsciously. She was nervous.

Athos leaned forward slightly, keeping her gaze. 'Was it a little reminder to what he could be capable of if he would be displeased with you? He does seem a little unbalanced.'

She drew her breath and stared at him. Had he seen Richelieu's hands around her throat, his fingers pressing into her delicate skin, squeezing until she passed out? Had he realised the underlying threat the cardinal was giving her? His way or no way at all.

Athos spoke softly, urgently, trying to appeal to the woman he once knew, who he could never allow being treated this way.

'Whatever he's doing, whatever you're doing for him, it's not going to work. The net is being drawn tighter around him and you and Rochefort and Buckingham are going down with him.'

She couldn't speak out of the fear compressing her. He knew about Buckingham! Nobody was supposed to know the traitor that Buckingham had turned into.

'Don't let him manipulate you Milady. You're letting him dishonour you like this and it's not right!' She urged him to keep his voice down. He complied.

'I can't explain this to you, why we are doing this, but please, don't say a word' she asked him, panicked eyes imploring him to turn away from her degradation, to ignore her plight. She couldn't risk letting him get involved.

'I am involved in this; I can't let it go. This is my job' he informed her.

'Well this is my job also.' He shook his head at this. 'It's not right Milady and you know it.' She knew it.

'Look what he's doing to you. You're lying to cover up his deceit and abuse, when is this going to end?' She gave him no answer, her eyes brightening with unshed tears. Slowly closing them and resting her head against the bedstead, she took several deep breaths to steady herself. He reached forward and gently prised her fingers from their grip on her collar and opened it aside to reveal the finger prints on her throat. He barely touched them but she still flinched at the lightest of touches. They looked evil, corrupting her fair flesh like a mark of shame.

He transferred his fingers to her cheek, tracing the bruises in the air, not daring to touch in case they darkened. He could feel the tension between them radiating. He could see her mouth trembling and he wanted to take her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder for as long as it took.

The door opened and he sat back down abruptly.

'What's going on?' Asked Sissi.

'Nothing' whispered Milady, a tear on the brink of escaping from her eyelashes. She still hadn't opened her eyes and Athos felt that she wouldn't until he had gone. Excusing himself, he wished her better and took his leave, a confused Sissi watching after his exit.

'What did he say to you?' She knelt by her aunt and took her hand. The other one was clasping the collar of her dressing gown. Milady shook her head inconsolably.

Oh her cheek hurt so much.


	31. Chapter 31

Richelieu sat in his office and brooded. He hadn't guaranteed her fainting on him like that. Milady was not the weak type of woman to which that sort of thing came easily to. He did briefly wonder if it was a publicity stunt to get attention but when he heard that she was ill in her room for the past couple of days, he realised it was unlikely. Unless she had perfected the art of illness so much it could fool the doctor. He must be careful, he had nearly given himself away. It was meant as a warning only. She understood it well; he had used that method before. Luckily he had left before anyone had realised he was there. Her niece was over at the other side of the room and hadn't noticed anything. Rochefort had been waiting by his door that evening, with news about the latest hitch in the plan. He needed Milady to be on top form if he was to get away with it. He had noted down the next man in the chain she had to set out to seduce. Hopefully he would be as easy as Buckingham was. He felt little for the man, that spineless English twerp with the foppish moustache. He was almost no help at all at times. Rochefort was good but he had his limits. It was Milady he needed. She was the most cunning, the most appealing, the most dangerous of all of them. She could weasel a confession out of anyone. He could have kicked himself for inadvertently putting her out of action. She must be well for next week so the next stage of the plan could proceed.


	32. Chapter 32

'Wait!'

An imperious voice from behind turned him around to see Sissi run out of the room and straight to him, halfway down the stairs.

'What did you say to her?'

Athos considered his options and went for the evasive. 'It's up to her to say. I can't betray a lady's confidence.'

Her eyes turned scornful. 'What a load of cobblers. She won't say and you won't say and I'm being treated like a five year old. Are you with Richelieu and his lot? That wouldn't surprise me.' He hushed her.

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and he drew her to one side, by the curtains. 'It's not what you think it is.' He wondered how much to tell her. How much did she know? He was inclined to believe that she knew something of this affair considering how devious her aunt was in all of this. He settled for evasive, again. 'We're trying to work out what's going on around here and we need a bit of inside help.'

'And what is going on around here?' Either she was a good liar or simply didn't know what was going on. He gave her the benefit of the doubt.

'Some things that concern the government are taking place around here and we are trying to find who is behind it and very likely how to stop them.' She didn't look as puzzled as he thought she would be. She was considering her own ideas. She turned it over in her mind and changed tack.

'How do you know my aunt?'

He floundered for a bit, not willing to tell her the real reason. He couldn't explain to the girl who was once his niece, having being married to her aunt, why they had broken up. He wasn't entirely sure himself, what he had seen and why it had merited the reaction that it did from him.

'I know you know each other so tell me how.' Her directness unnerved him slightly. 'We've...met before.' Athos didn't want to go into details.

'In England?'

'No, a long time ago when you were very young.'

Best not to say much else when she was getting suspicious. He hoped that Milady was up to the task sooner or later because Sissi meant to know. He needed an explanation also.

'Well hello hello.'

Aramis and Porthos had appeared from nowhere it seemed, grinning all over their boyish faces.

'What do we have here Sherlock?'

'A case of missing persons, my dear Watson. And if I'm not mistaken, they are hiding in the curtains.'

Haha very funny. Athos cuffed them round the head and took his leave of Sissi a little more politely. 'Mademoiselle, I hope this will stay between us until another time when action needs to be taken.'

She raised an eyebrow, telling him, that the secret was safe with her. For the moment.

Athos endured a ribbing from the boys as they left the hall.

'Wehay, what secret were you sharing with her?'

'Share it with us too.'

'She overheard something she needs to keep quiet about.'

'Didn't tell her what colour underwear you're wearing by any chance? Now that's a best kept secret.'

'Shut up Aramis' he said irritably. They continued down the corridor bickering aimlessly. She watched them with slight suspicion.


	33. Chapter 33

She had felt the connection between them and had almost fallen for it. She had told herself it wouldn't happen again. She had to be vigilant. Athos was the distraction she couldn't afford to indulge her thoughts in. Trickling warm water over her bruised body, she relaxed into the bathwater and considered her situation.

It was bad enough Richelieu was on her back, ordering her to seduce this man, manipulate that one to his wishes. She felt like she could barely breathe with all the weight of the demands on her. Above all, she had to remember Sissi and she was determined to keep as much as possible from her.

Especially the thing she had kept from everyone for so long. The only person who had seen it was Athos. And Richelieu of course, that bastard. He had made a point of letting her know he knew it was there, the badge of her sin. She turned her head and wearily examined the brand on her shoulder, the malevolent fleur de lis nestling in her skin, its burn imprinted deep in her veins. That would never fade. Her early childhood had been spent praying to Jesus to not go to hell. Now she knew this was hell. Wearing something she couldn't take off, couldn't destroy, she was marked for life for something that wasn't her fault. She bitterly cursed her bad luck that a member of the clergy was always there to trip her up. That damned priest, he had gotten his punishment also but hers was to bear forever. Everything she couldn't tell was linked in with it, the secret she had to keep from Sissi. This brand was the key to her niece's life and once she knew what it was and why it was there, everything else would follow. And Milady wasn't prepared for that judgement to befall her just yet.

Leaning against the taps, she considered the coward's way out. Just for a second. So easy to sink her head under the water and never come back up. But she knew it wasn't the answer.


	34. Chapter 34

Finally she stepped out of the bath and put on the first thing to hand, a simple cream coloured dress. Wrapped a pale green scarf around her neck to hide the marks and slipped her feet into her silver shoes. She needed some air. Running lightly past the small crowd gathered in the drawing room before anyone could see her, she exited into the garden and wandered around, taking pleasure in the feeling of getting away from it all, forgetting her problems for a while. She stopped by the rose garden again and walked through. Taking a red rose in her hand, she raised it to her face and enjoyed the brush of velvet across her bruised cheek. Oh to be a flower. No cares or worries in the world, for how could they have any? Just to feel the sun and the rain on their faces.

She raised her own fair face to meet the breeze. It was like feeling a touch from heaven. She didn't want to go back to the stifling, stuffy house where people would stare and gossip. How she suddenly felt sick for wanting to go back to England. She had been absent from here for so long she couldn't feel like she fitted in anymore.

Everything had changed since she had been young. She hadn't been young for long. Still, too young for her previous life with Athos. How could things have turned so bitter so soon? Her fault, her own wretched fault for thinking she could keep her past from him. But what choice did she have?

'I thought I might find you here.'

His voice shocked her out of her reverie; he was the last person she wanted to see. She loathingly looked over her shoulder at Richelieu.

'What do you want?'

'There's no need to be hostile.' He smiled thinly. She stood up and turned around to meet his eyes, he obviously felt he was entitled to talk to the woman he had so brazenly threatened in front of a crowd.

'Leave me alone.' He had scared her badly, he could tell that. But what choice had he at the time? She was a loose cannon, able to break away at a moment's notice and he had to do all he could to reel her back in.

'When I tell you to do something, I expect you to follow it. I didn't employ you to take matters into your own hands' he told her sternly.

'Who are you, my father?' She asked scathingly. He was taken aback by this sudden attitude; she had always acted dignified in the face of his advances. Now she was deriding his authority. The anger rose up in him even as he made an effort to control himself.

'Your next step is to get those papers off of Buckingham's cousin, Earl of Shropshire. You know the English language and the English way of life, you can engage him easily. Do whatever it takes to get them. The diamonds aren't enough.'

'Nothing is enough for you' she replied bitterly. 'You won't stop until you've crushed everybody under your heel.' He took a step towards her. She didn't back down. He reached for the scarf in one swift movement and tightened it; she let out a strangled gasp. He released it, and took advantage of her momentary helplessness to take hold of her and bringing her to him, enjoying feeling her fright beating against his chest. She struggled to turn the other way, enough for him to grab the scarf again as a warning. She took the hint. 'Don't think of crossing me again Milady. I'll make sure that lovely young niece of yours gets your reward if you fail me again.' He took his chance to run his free hand over her hip. He was too close to her to resist, that silky hair was unravelling from their pins and tickling his neck, the scent she used he didn't know but it made the lust he felt for her deepen every time she was near. She looked like a wood nymph this morning, luminous and transparent in the mid morning light.

'Let me go' came the desperate whisper. He couldn't let her go just yet; he wanted to keep her forever enslaved in his unsavoury service. She was steeped deep in sin but still she looked like an angel, pulling him down to the depths of hell where he knew he would go eventually, knowing that his lust for her would send him straight there. He blamed her for existing to torture him with sin that shouldn't have been his. His fingers traced up the curve of her breasts and she tensed, pushing his hand away, angering him more. Ripping the scarf off, he examined the marks he had made the night before on her delicate throat. 'The trouble with you Milady, is that you are impossible to resist' he whispered in her ear. His fingers were just about to re-imprint them when she wrenched his hand away with a shriek and fled.

She heard him roar after her but ran all the faster through the melting dew, anything to get away from him. She couldn't stand a second more of him and his lecherous touch. Rounding the corner, she raced ahead, looking over her shoulder to check she was safe. She ran into him before she could see him with a thud, his shout of surprise loud in her ear. Together they collapsed into the ground and she found herself looking at the man she was trying to forget.

'I got the impression you were resting upstairs' said Athos. He didn't seem too surprised to find that she wasn't. She stared at him for a moment, trying to find an excuse as to why she wasn't.

'I needed some air.'

There wasn't much else to say.

He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She hesitated, looked up at him and took it eventually, hauling her up like an anchor. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Richelieu was following but there seemed no sign of him. They walked across the lawn going up to the french windows in silence. She gave a start when he stopped, suddenly looking down. They both realised that they were still holding each other's hand.

She tore her hand away like she had been burned and he gave her a look she couldn't quite understand. Athos' eyes coloured amber in the sunlight and held her gaze for longer than it was comfortable. She had to look away.

'Sabine.' She couldn't look at him.

'I'm not Sabine anymore.'

'I've realised. Your niece thinks otherwise perhaps.'

'Habits are hard to change. She was very young when I went away.'

'Does she know?'

She turned to look at him now, incredulous. 'Do you think I'd risk everything by telling her?'

He was surprised. He didn't know what she meant by risking everything. But he wanted to know something. 'What about me? Would you risk everything for me?'

She slowly closed her eyes in resignation. He understood. 'You wouldn't.'

'I have to think of Sissi' she softly replied. 'She means everything to me.'

'She's your sister's child. You two weren't exactly close.'

'She's all I have left.'

'Eugenie treated you like a servant and what do you get out of it? Being her daughter's guardian. What a great sister she was.'

Milady flinched. Every word he said was true but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the actual truth. Her sister was gone but the deep rooted threat was difficult to ignore.

'I'm not saying Sissi is like her mother. She's nothing like her. Actually' he felt nervous about saying so but he had to now. 'Actually, she reminds me exactly of you.'

She looked at him, trying to work out if he was joking. He appeared not.

'You don't think I remember how you were before. You think I forgot you over the years?' she leaned against the window frame and closed her eyes again. She wanted to block his voice out but he wouldn't let her. 'Did you erase your memory of us, while you were a Baroness in England? Were you glad you left to start a new life?'

She tried to speak but nothing she could think of to say would make sense. She felt the whisper of his breath and realised how close they were to rekindling the spark. She said the only thing that reverberated in her head.

'I never forgot you.'


	35. Chapter 35

Had he heard right? Did she say what he had been thinking about from the moment he saw her? He came closer and clasped her face in his hands. Neither moved for a few moments, the touch of his hands warming her chilled face, breathing life into her frozen cheek. She kept her eyes closed as he wrapped himself around her, blanketing her from the sunny morning dew.

'I never wanted to see you again. Not after what you had done to me.' A tear soaked his shoulder, burning through his shirt to his shoulder. 'I couldn't forgive you but I couldn't forget you.'

He had to tell her. While he poured out his angst knowing how much it hurt her but needing to clear the unspoken words between them, she tried to control the feeling that she was drowning in a wave of grief and regret. But she couldn't control the tears that overflowed.

'I blamed you for everything that went wrong. I couldn't stand the house we were living in, everything reminded me of you. I kept wishing I had asked you to say instead but I couldn't understand why it didn't make sense.'

'You didn't want me to stay' she whispered. 'You told me to leave and never come back.' The scene of their argument and subsequent separating played through her head in a muddle.

_The door slammed and he stood there, outlined against the moonlight. The terror caught hold of her and she shrank into the corner of the room, unable to speak. He held her fast against the wall with an angry force, taking hold of her arms. _

'_You lied to me' he whispered. 'When were you going to tell me?'_

_She said nothing, closing her eyes to avoid his accusing glare._

'_According to that thing on your shoulder, I've married a criminal.'_

_She said nothing._

'_Tell me!' She could hear the anguish in his voice, her heart was crying out to him for not being able to tell but she held onto the wall, desperately wishing he would understand. But he couldn't. How could he? He was a man. What would he know of her situation? She kept quiet, the tears coursing down her face._

_He tried to shake her out of her silence. _

'_Sabine! I'm your__ husband! Why couldn't you trust me?' _

'_I can't trust anyone' she whispered. _

'_You can trust me. I'm your husband' he appealed to her. But nothing would convince her that her secret would be safe._

'_Dammit, tell me!' He roared, releasing his grip._

'_Why can't you tell me? Who did I marry? A whore? A thief?'_

_She didn't move a muscle, holding her breath, hoping he wouldn't stumble on the truth. He started pacing up and down, trying to make sense of it all. How well did he know his wife?_

'_I feel like I don't know you at all.' He sat despairingly on the chair next to the door. 'How could I not know you?' _

_How could he not have known what had lain behind that white patch on her shoulder, almost blending into her skin? The moonlight had revealed a side to her he had never known existed, a previous life that had been plastered over. The image of his angel had been tainted from that moment on, that glimpse of the fleur de lis burned into her white shoulder, malevolently mocking on her sleeping body. _

'_Do you think I'm stupid? How long were you going to conceal this from me?'_

_She hunched into herself and hoped for the storm to subside but there was to be no reprieve._

They didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the gasp of surprise as Sissi stood there, unable to tear her eyes away from the picture framing the window, Milady in the arms of the man who had been haunting her ever since he had arrived. The greeting she was about to call out died in her throat as she watched her aunt's tears being soaked up by Athos' shoulder as he held her tightly, a hand to her cheek, wiping away what he could. She couldn't think of one single intelligent thing to say to break the spell.

'Not disturbing anything am I?'


	36. Chapter 36

His saddened brown eyes looked over at the figure with the defiantly crossed arms by the open window. He couldn't think of anything clever to say.

'Actually...now isn't the right time' he mumbled. Milady broke away and turned around, wiping away the tears. She felt like such a fool for letting everything go and weeping on his shoulder like she had used to be able to do before he had turned on her and all was lost that night.

How stupid he was to think that it could all change just because she had weakened and let him into her heart for a minute.

'What's going on? Why was I not invited to this therapy session?' Sissi tried to sound tougher than she felt but her aunt could always tell when she was pretending. Even with her back to them, Milady could tell. She realised that Sissi had seen her crying and had mixed feelings about it. Probably because she had never seen her cry. Sissi was of the opinion that her aunt could handle anything and crying wasn't on the list.

'It's alright Sissi, I'll explain.' Milady turned around, in full possession of her senses now, eyes clear and dry. Athos protested but she hushed him gently, putting a finger lightly to his lips. Just a look from her surrendered him. 'I'll speak to you later' she promised under her breath. 'Just let me talk to her first.' He nodded slightly, a sign that he had heard and was willing to adhere to her wishes. He wanted to keep her there and feel the touch of her healing hands on him but she had already slipped away to tend to her niece, the person that he had made her admit she would give anything to ensure the well being of.

Sissi looked over her shoulder at Athos forlornly standing there outside the french windows. Milady gently turned her chin around and requested to walk to a more private spot, upstairs to their rooms. She hadn't realised it was because Milady was forcing herself not to look back herself, only using the corner of her eye to spy on the subject of the reluctant forthcoming conversation. She hated leaving him there but things were getting out of hand and she had to tell Sissi something before she found out from other sources.


	37. Chapter 37

'So tell me.'

Milady took a breath and set herself the task of telling her wayward niece a piece of information she'd rather keep to herself. She looked at Sissi, curled up on the chair in her room, picking at her nails, face sulky.

'So? Who is he? What does he want?'

Milady hovered, unsure about how to start.

'Well...Athos and I know each other.'

'From where?'

'From way back.'

'How come I don't know him?'

'You do.'

Sissi sat up suddenly, banging her hand on the arm of the chair. She stared indignantly at her aunt while holding her bruised hand to her chest. 'What do you mean, I know him? I've never met him in my life.'

Milady sat on the edge of the bed. 'We used to be...involved.'

'And this is in reference to me, how?' Strong willed, head strong Sissi couldn't understand how this mystery man featured in her life.

'You don't remember him. We split up when you were very young.' Sissi digested this piece of information with a frown. 'How come I don't remember him?'

'I didn't expect you to.'

'So why are you acting so strange? You didn't come near him until now and all of a sudden I find you being comforted in his arms like you actually like him.' Sissi struck a lovelorn pose, eyes hidden by the back of her hand, expecting a smile from her aunt at the theatrics. Peeking through her fingers, she was astounded by the fiery red flush on Milady's face. Surely she wasn't serious?

'Aunt Sabine? I was joking. What's the matter?'

Milady averted her eyes with embarrassment. She was too close to the mark to deny outright.

Sissi stared at her aunt, all jesting aside. 'What are you saying?'

'I said nothing!' Snapped Milady, regretting her harsh tone immediately. It came to Sissi that perhaps her aunt wasn't comfortable talking about her past affairs. Milady was secretive, that was true, but what was it about this man that she wouldn't talk?

'We broke up in bad terms.'

'What kind of bad terms?'

Her eyes flickered to the window. 'It doesn't matter.'

Sissi was beside herself. 'What do you mean?'

'We didn't see eye to eye on occasion.'

Sissi looked at her incredulously. 'What?'

'We had an argument about something. Something pretty important.' She spoke softly, face turned to the window. 'We parted in bitterness and haven't seen each other since.' Sissi left her chair and went over to her aunt, sitting beside her.

'So you didn't want to see him ever? You broke up so badly?'

'It was a long time ago. We never thought we would see each other again.'

'So you avoided each other? That's really stupid.'

Milady bridled by the belligerent tone of voice. She turned to her niece and told her the truth. 'I wasn't prepared to see him again and I wasn't prepared for how I felt when I saw him.'


	38. Chapter 38

'That's it?'

Porthos and Aramis were lounging under the beech tree in the midday sunshine listening to Sissi's recollection of the conversation the day before. They could barely believe their ears when she told them on Athos and Milady's involvement with each other. Porthos was practically dancing around in frustration. All this time and Athos hadn't told them of a previous lover! This was too much. He had let them think all this time that he was akin to a monk and this skeleton had been lurking in his closet all this time. Well they were determined to dust it off and examine it.

'So how long were they involved?' Aramis got up and paced around the tree. He fancied playing amateur detective for a while.

'She just said it was a long time ago and I was very young. No specifics exactly.' Sissi had been pondering this since yesterday, stealing glances at Athos when she thought he wasn't looking, wondering how it was she couldn't remember him. He didn't exactly fade into the background. He was much more sombre and a good deal quieter than the other two but somehow he had a magnetism to him that made you look twice. He had certainly made her look twice after they had accidently barged into each other that first day. He was a gentleman certainly but there seemed more to him now. All of a sudden he had turned from a stranger in the distance to the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows of Milady's former life. Sissi had been thinking about it all night and it had eventually made sense that while she was young, her aunt had had some illicit relationships and had made some bad decisions, all of which had been hinted at by her mother in the past. Particular remarks had been passed down, familiar from her childhood every time they heard from Milady, usually from the recesses of England. Loath as they were to accept it, each letter received had a message for Sissi, which never failed to delight her at any age, tearing open her own individual letter for herself, the only letters she ever got. In including a separate addressed envelope, her parents couldn't get away with reading it on the sly, she would know if it had been opened. Milady knew her sister well and knew that she would invade every part of Sissi's life if she could. In this way, they had a clandestine relationship, a delicious secret only to be shared between them and nobody else. It made her feel special. She could never wait to go to her room and tear open the envelope addressed to her, smelling faintly of the scent her aunt was wearing that day; a reminder of how she could be a lady when she grew up, to wear expensive perfume and silk and for pearls to become her. Her aunt had never disappointed her.

She was brought back to earth by a tap on the shoulder. Porthos explained that they had several theories they could run by her if she was listening. She listened with her mind on other things and said no, no and no again to what they were offering by way of explanation. She didn't think her aunt had been a nun and Athos a monk. She didn't believe that Athos could be the Mafia. He wasn't Italian, just a nitpick. And Milady was definitely not a mental asylum patient. She would have known about that. Although thinking over several comments in the past from her mother, some idea could be starting to fall into place.

She assured them that their thinking had not been entirely wasted and had to think about it some more. And perhaps a snoop about the family photos might come in handy. She had no doubt that Milady had a few stored somewhere in her room, never on display.


	39. Chapter 39

Nearly half a month more had gone by and Athos was despairing of completing the task at hand. His comrades were studious enough to investigate but were happy to chat up the female company on offer every night. There was another party tonight where partners were preferable and there was only one woman on his mind, his ex wife with the fox red hair. But not for a minute he could ask her to accompany him for anything, not for a dance (not that he could dance but still) and not even for a drink. If he took just as much as a sip with her, she would pull him back into her orbit and he had to avoid that at all costs. That incident in the garden had sidetracked him so much that Aramis and Porthos had stopped complaining of his brooding silences and had just carried on without him.

His dreams were haunted by the sight of her, his angel of crystal transporting him to another time when he once believed in true love and romance.

She had shattered all of those illusions with one fell swoop by her own admission but he still pursued her in his dreams,_ her hair blowing in the breeze, those sky blue eyes leading him on, teasing him without the need for words. _

_She lay on the grass and peeked though her folded arms, eyes bright against the harsh grey colour of her dress, like a patch of sky trapped in the murky waters of the lake. He didn't need to see her mouth to see that she was smiling and happy, lying next to him in the late summer field. They turned on their backs and looked up at the sky, sun scorching their faces while they dreamed of their future and each other. _

Athos could hardly believe his luck when she accepted his proposal and later, couldn't believe that she had broken his heart. He had tried every curse word for her he could think of while he sat there alone in the dark after he had thrown her out. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anything that might have made her throwawayeverything between them but the fact that she had gone and he was alone once more was enough. He could do nothing but try to block all memory of her over the years, to no avail.

'Not your usual place of contemplation.'

Her voice broke his bitter reverie as she walked into the basement to see him sitting with his back against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed protectively around him. He turned his head to look at her blankly. He hadn't expected her to talk to him about that day. Gathering up her skirts, she sat down next to him. 'I needed some time on my own' she explained, as if reading his mind. What did he care? She bailed out on him every time, he just couldn't trust her.

'I know you think you can't trust me' she said softly, looking down at her lap. 'And perhaps you can't.' He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. 'I should explain myself. But I can't do that either.' She looked across at him, him not knowing what to think. What was he to think? He couldn't forgive someone who couldn't justify themselves. Just how good were her reasons for not telling him her secrets? He had shared everything with her and she had betrayed him. That was how he felt. Although she had shared nothing with anyone else about their secrets, he still felt betrayed. He might as well tell her.

'You betrayed me.'

'I didn't behave rationally, I know. I just can't justify it; I needed you to take my word for it.'

'Are you crazy?' He was shouting now, shaken out of his brooding. 'You think anyone will do that for you without question?'

She sighed, he would never let it go and she didn't blame him.

'I had hoped you might have made an exception for me. I had no right to. But I hoped.'

That floored him. He had expected her to act like it was something he was supposed to have done for her, no questions asked. He had misjudged her, it had seemed. And he wasn't in the habit of misjudging people like that.

She stood up and brushed the dust from her skirt. 'I guess I should leave you alone.'

He could hardly believe that once again he had caught her hand and requested her to stay.

'Please.'


	40. Chapter 40

They knew it was the worst thing they could do but by now they had gone beyond the etiquette of reason. The window was open, a soft breeze shivering through the room. She had led him upstairs to the attic room tucked away unobtrusively under the roof, a veritable safe for all things that needed to be hidden. She wasn't thinking, bringing him here but right now they needed a place to hide. To hide in between the sheets and forget that anyone else existed.

Gently he folded her in his arms and they lay on the bed, not speaking, barely breathing. His fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse, rough brown on silk blue. He travelled his fingers to her face, tracing her lips, her cheek while she closed her eyes, savouring the intimacy. She caught her breath as his touch extended past her throat and all the way down to the curve of her breasts and further down. Her hands sought his shoulders under his shirt, her fingers sketching a tempo on his skin, a foreseen tango between the forbidden lovers.

Taking their time, they uncovered each other bit by bit with long lingering strokes, not needing to hide a thing. They had broken every rule and they knew they would have to pay for it dearly but the moment that was calling to them and they had to take it. All the years apart, all the hurt and bitterness encountered in the past were cancelled out just for this moment, suspended in time. Nothing mattered anymore right now but this.

He hesitated for a second, unwilling to break the spell. Reading his mind, she pulled him towards her and whispered to him.

'_Make believe it's our first time.'_

She felt shivers down her spine as he kissed her neck, arching her back and wrapping herself around him with a drawn out sigh, pulling him deep into her sphere. Their bodies moved sinuously with each other as their power increased twofold, their pulses beating urgently to their rhythm. He trembled as she brought him to the brink of crescendo and they finally exhaled as one.

They lay next to each other, not speaking, barely breathing. Athos turned his head and saw the thing he had feared for years. The imprint of a criminal still seared through her flesh and for the first time, he realised that it affected her more than him, that she had to live with it and it was more than just an inconvenience. It was a curse. He laid his head on her shoulder and stroked the imprint of the wound. She instinctively drew away but he followed her, wordlessly signalling that he meant no harm. She tensed and waited for him to finish, she didn't want him to remember the cause of their breakup just yet. He slid his arms around Milady and whispered to her his final realisation, the one that had taken him the longest to discover.

'It doesn't make you any less beautiful.'


	41. Chapter 41

She turned her head on the pillow and looked at him in surprise. 'I thought you had no use for beautiful women Athos.' She was right he realised. He had gone beyond noticing pretty women after her. He thought he had just grown up, become mature ahead of his time. The others joked about his preference, or lack of and he had just let it be. What did it matter to him that women were pretty? They were just a distraction.

But in his heart he knew that he had eyes only for one woman and he hadn't had a chance to see her for many years. Now they were lying in bed together for some inexplicable reason, talking like they were friends for years. That fate had chosen them to have a moment together that they could never had thought could happen was enough to make them question whether they could leave it like this, one fleeting touch and then they had to go separate ways.

'I don't, as a rule. But I make an exception for you.'

'You didn't before.'

She had made him ashamed once again of his past actions.

'I'm doing it now.'

He reached over to her and gathered her in his arms. Milady didn't protest. She couldn't, not after they had shared their most intimate moment yet. Even when they were married, their bed hadn't been like this. They had been young, careful of stepping on each other's toes, not wanting to go too far in case they could never come back. It was fragile, held in their hands timorously, like it would shatter the minute they leaned on physical passion. This was different, this was love developed through the strands of separation, much heavier and dangerous than before. Yet they both craved the strong passion that came with it and had finally given into their desire, the air was light with relief, as if it had been holding its breath over the years and could finally release over the delayed reunion of the lovers, now older and wiser.

Milady asked the question that had bothered her all this time.

'Why did you marry me?'

He twirled a piece of her long hair in his fingers while he thought. He had often wondered, especially after the long months that had followed their breakup, why he was so captured by her.

'I just couldn't let you go. It was like you came into my life and there could never be a dull moment or a depressed evening. I couldn't help but feel betrayed when I found...' He stopped, not wanting to carry on reminding her of the thing that had wedged a gap between them. The badge of shame that she had to carry around with her. He had judged her on it and had piled so much hate onto it that she had ceased to exist like he had used to know her. But now he brushed it from his mind and put it aside. She was more important than that.

'I can't explain.'

He looked at her, her expression wary and scared. He took her in his arms again to comfort her and she took refuge in his firm and reassuring embrace. 'I can't either' she said softly.

'You never told me why.'

'I still can't.'

'Even when I begged you to tell me, still you couldn't. Wouldn't.'

She said nothing. They lay there entwined within each other for several minutes more, thoughts lost in the mist of the past.

He could get nothing more out of her, once they had got up, dressed and slipped softly down the stairs, she would say no more about their encounter or their relationship. Only the faint scent of her perfume still lingering on his body gave a hint to their unanticipated rendezvous. He bided his time until he could next see her alone, just to feel the touch of her hand against his. It was almost enough to make him forget what he was here for.


	42. Chapter 42

Richelieu slammed his fist on the table, making the papers cascade all over the floor. Milady stood there, blank to the temper she knew would spill over and threaten her very soon. He leaned in close and stared. She refused to look away, meeting him with a steady, steely glare.

'I didn't employ you not to get the documents needed for the next step' he hissed. 'I was relying on you to take care of it.' She didn't answer, not an expression flickered on her face. It infuriated him, that she could block him out like that, so cold, so impassive in the face of his wrath. He always felt the need to beat out the defiance in her. He took hold of her and slammed her against the wall, a hand behind her head to protect. He could hear her faint gasp as her body hit the wall, helpless as a ragdoll. He buried his face in her hair, took a deep breath, immersing himself in her scent. She tried to pull away, couldn't bear the intimacy with a man she hated but he held her fast and pulled down her sleeve to take a look at the vile mark adorning her shoulder. He needed to remind himself why he despised her, the common little whore. Ripping off the white patch she kept it hidden with, he pressed his nails around the brand. Taking pleasure in causing her sudden cry of pain, he released her just as the first drop of blood, scarlet on the delicate snow white skin began to fall. It was like his senses were cleared when he could liberate his anxiety and anger on someone else and he felt better for it. She drew in herself, hand clamped over the wound, breath uneven from the pain. He felt a grim satisfaction in having the upper hand for the time being. 'Let that be a lesson to you' he began, about to give her a lecture on how their working relationship worked. She fumbled with putting the patch back on her shoulder, safe back in its cocoon.

'It's not like anyone else has seen that, I wouldn't bother if I were you' he said coolly. She raised her head and looked straight at him, he backed away a step or two. For her gaze was smouldering with hatred, like she had caught in her eyes, the very fire of hell itself. With one harsh sweep of her hand, she sent it flying across his smug, self righteous face, catching his mouth on the ruby ring.

She couldn't bear this hurt any longer.

She tore out of his office, head whirling, needing to get away from it all. He followed, robes flying, pushing people out of the way to get to her. He caught up with her on the stairs, her shoe had fallen off and she couldn't get away in time. Blocking her way, he leaned in close, and lowered his voice as he asked the question that he never thought he'd have to ask. He didn't think she could be stupid enough to reveal the brand but she had just told him that somebody else knew. That slap had been the answer to his scathing comment. She realised that once he had gotten hold of some information, he would pursue it until he had everything he needed. It was only a matter of time before he would find out.

'Tell me' he hissed at her. He could only hear her belaboured breathing as she tried to catch her breath. He slammed her hand against the banister to make her talk. He looked down and saw those three men at the foot of the stairs. One of them was looking up, straight into the scene. He recognised him as the man he had locked eyes with at the ball.

He then realised how deranged he looked, blood dripping from the sound of his mouth, staining his collar. Releasing her, he whispered, 'I know who he is. You can't hide anything from me.' Walking back up the stairs with his head turned back so he could watch her panic stricken face, he realised he was on top once more.


	43. Chapter 43

'Wait!'

They turned around in surprise as Athos barrelled up the stairs to run after a lady in a russet dress, running out of sight.

Porthos and Aramis looked at each other and ran after them.

Athos caught up with her as she ran to her room, tears falling down her face, hardly understanding how she had given herself away like that, given away her secret with Athos so simply, under the threat of pain.

'Just leave me!'

'What the hell's going on? What's he done to you?' He ignored the protocol that usually forbade him to enter a lady's room without her permission. She was curled up in the corner, weeping. He ran to her and tried to take her in his arms. 'Just stop!' she shouted at him, no longer caring where her anger was directed at.

'What did I do? Sabine? Tell me' he appealed to her, noticing that one hand was clutching at her left shoulder. He lightly prised her hand away and peeled down her sleeve. Some spots of blood could be seen through the white band. He got his handkerchief out and gently cleaned the marks around the brand with some water. The blood was still trickling slightly and as he wiped it away, he couldn't help noticing how someone had dug their nails malevolently in. And he could bet who it was.

A scuffle at the door alerted him to the presence of his friends, trying not to draw attention to the fact that they had arrived where they weren't needed.

'Everything alright?' asked Porthos.

Athos nodded and turned back to Milady. Too late, they had both realised that they had left the brand uncovered a second too late and the other musketeer's eyes had noticed the strange mark on her shoulder. She hastily covered it with the bloodstained handkerchief.

'What happened?' asked Aramis.

'Nothing. I just fell.'

They weren't convinced one bit and it showed on their faces. Athos turned to them. 'It's fine, I've got it covered. Keep an eye on Richelieu.' They nodded and left the room.

'Tell me.'

He sat next to her and kissed the top of her bare shoulder.

'I've ruined your handkerchief' she whispered tremulously.

'I never use it' he reassured her.

She took it back and buried her face in a clean corner, soaking it with tears.

'He knows' she whispered. 'He knows everything. I'll never be able to get away from him.'


	44. Chapter 44

Richelieu spent the next few days brooding about the situation. He couldn't influence who his minions consorted with but he could put a stop to it. It was time to put a stop to Milady's disobedience. He would unravel her himself if needed. He just had to do something about the man who was behind her recent 'distraction.' That musketeer, the one who had observed him at the ball, he was onto him. It was about time he had a word with the one they called Athos.

He went out of his office, down to the drawing room. Spying the three of them around a table, he walked by and stopped by the man he believed was Athos, his suspicious eyes wondering what it was about him that Milady had dropped her defences for. He looked nothing special. But she always did have a knack for scouting out people who could be useful. She had found Buckingham and that rat was of use. This one looked like a blank slate however. He tapped Athos on the shoulder, the man turned around with a look of surprise. 'I wish to speak to you.' Athos looked at him a minute and simply replied, 'speak then.'

'In private.' The other two men with him shrugged and carried on playing cards. Athos nodded to them and stood up, waited for Richelieu to say where he would like to talk. The cardinal selected a room nearby and motioned him in. Athos didn't even have to raise an eyebrow to let his friends know what to do, the moment the door closed, they leapt up and stood on guard either side of the door. This gave them a vantage point to overhear the conversation as well as being on hand if things got a bit heated.

Athos faced his adversary with cool disdain. Now that he had seen what the man of the cloth was capable of, he could no longer afford him respect.

'What's all this about?' he asked, without preamble. Richelieu shot him a look of loathing and which startled Athos a little. He took care not to show it.

'I wish to speak to you about Milady de Winter.' Whatever he had expected, this wasn't it. Athos raised his eyebrows in surprise. What was the wily cardinal up to?

'What about Madame de Winter?'

'I am concerned about the nature of your relationship to her.'

'What would you be concerned about? Not that it is any business to your Eminence.' Richelieu glowered, the man was impudent. He was a Comte to be sure, he could tell by his bearing, but it didn't mean he had a right to talk back to him, no matter how polite his manner.

'She is a lady of delicate emotion and your...dalliance with her certainly won't help. She is inclined to hysterics and fits of excess emotion. Her reactions could be extreme. I strongly advise you withdraw from her affections as gently as possible as though not to provoke her wrath.'

Athos stared at him incomprehensibly. He knew Milady before she had been Milady, he knew she had a cool head about her, that any excess of emotion was due to the fact that she kept everything bottled up inside. In that way she was much like him. Richelieu didn't know her at all. He couldn't possibly know that they used to be married.

'I assure you, you don't know anything about our relationship.' He said a little stiffly.

Richelieu grinned slyly at him, just another man who had fallen slave to Milady's manipulative charms. Athos sensed this conversation was taking a turn for the worse. A flash of suspicion entered his head. What was the cardinal up to? Was he trying to warn him off?

'She is not all as she seems. She is not exactly an innocent woman if you know what I mean.'

'If you're talking about her previous affairs, I don't believe that is any of your business.'

'She is not to be trusted! She traps any man she can for ulterior motives, money, information, documents, anything she can get' he snapped. Athos' coolness in the face of the obvious left Richelieu getting angrier by the minute.

'And how do you know this?' The question disabled him for a minute. He was unprepared for this assault. He changed tack.

'I am concerned for her well being and state of mind. A lady must be protected from hardship.'

Athos snorted, a gesture he wasn't known for, but he didn't have much else to show his incredulity. The cardinal was looking at him curiously.

'I am simply wondering why you would take any interest in her welfare at all, considering you don't give a damn about her state of mind.'

Richelieu protested, he held all of the Lord's creatures in consideration.

'That's rich coming from you. You don't even treat her like a lady' Athos hissed, getting angry at this hypocritical leader of men. Richelieu's face contorted in gargoyle-like fury. The way this man was defending her was too much. 'She's not a lady, she's a high class whore' he spat out, seconds before realising he'd made his mistake in showing his hatred.

Athos now knowing for certain how Richelieu despised Milady, could tell how he was determined to destroy her by any means necessary. He stepped forward and demonstrated that their business was theirs and nobody else's. Richelieu looked at this musketeer in surprise. He had underestimated the man. He wasn't quite the pushover he had originally thought. This was no rat like Buckingham.


	45. Chapter 45

'So what's the deal?'

'What do you mean?'

'You've been officially warned by Richelieu himself. He's onto us.' They were outside, by the pond in the garden. Urgent meeting had been called as soon as Athos had walked out of the room leaving Richelieu to his own devices.

Athos sighed and sat down. 'It's not exactly about the job...'Porthos scowled, always impatient, he had had enough of Athos' mood, and he just wanted to know. Aramis hovered next to him, anxious to find out the cause of all the trouble.

'It's got something to do with that woman' Porthos stated. They all knew which woman he was talking about.

Athos put his head in his hands and waited for the buzzing in his ears to subside. The cool he had kept with Richelieu had ebbed away into uncertainty. He knew they would follow his orders but they also needed to know the reasons for him doing so. He couldn't keep anything from them anymore.

'It's about Milady.'

They looked at each other in resignation, enough confirmation to think she was mixed up in all of this. 'We've noticed you've been a bit distracted of late' said Porthos.

Aramis shook his head in disbelief 'we've never seen you so infatuated by a woman before, it's kind of scary.'

He looked up and realised they weren't joking, for once. It was time to tell them. Keeping his head down, he briefly related to them the story of Athos and Milady.

'I knew her before this. A long time ago. She and her family moved to my town when we were young. We courted for a bit.'

'Did you love her?' Aramis asked the inevitable. Athos closed his eyes and replayed the images of her in his head again and again.

'I loved her like nothing else in this world.' The words were true, straight from his heart. 'And then I married her.' He dared not look up, fearing the reaction from his friends. There was silence. He didn't see the incredulous glances pass between the other two. Signalling that they should not show their reaction, Aramis picked up some stones and skimmed them across the water. 'For how long?' He asked.

'Nearly three years.' Three years wasn't long but it was long enough for him to carry on believing that he had everything he wanted and needed in her. Which he would have to admit to them. He did. And he would have to tell them why things had gone so wrong between them. It felt like a betrayal almost, to tell them why he had behaved the worst he had ever done in his life.

'What happened between you two?' Porthos was whittling a piece of wood with his knife, a sure sign that he was getting bored and annoyed with the conversation. Athos hid his face in his arms. 'I threw her out.'

The scraping sound of the knife stopped as Porthos turned to look at him; Aramis dropped the stones that he had been juggling with.

'You did what?' Porthos couldn't comprehend it. It didn't occur to him that the chivalrous Athos could do such a thing. 'Why?'

'Because she had lied to me.' His voice was so quiet they had to lean in to hear it. 'She deceived me and couldn't explain what or why.' He carried on telling them about that night when the moonlight had revealed her secret. They sat back, shocked at these accusations.

Porthos suddenly remembered the strange mark on her shoulder that day. _That_ was a brand? Athos had married a criminal.

'How has she gotten away with it all this time?' Broke in Aramis curiously. Athos could only shrug his shoulders resignedly.

'And what has this got to do with Richelieu?'

'She's working for him. She stole the diamonds that night.'

Porthos cursed as he remembered the intruder standing in the shadows and how unruffled Milady had been at the ball. Like butter wouldn't melt. They then discussed the whereabouts of the diamonds secretively with no clue as to where she had hidden them. Athos was beginning to fear that she was the real mastermind in the operation, not Richelieu. Had she fooled him even now? If it wasn't for their encounter in the attic, he could have thought so. But that was something he wouldn't tell them just yet. They had only understood the fact that he used to be married to her; he didn't want to feel his friends' disappointment when they knew that they had recently taken the time amidst this entire situation to make love in the attic. He wanted to keep that brief piece of heaven for himself only.

None of them heard the rustle in the trees by the far left. Branches swayed in the wind and leaves fell to the ground. By the trunk, the shadow of a shoe could be seen if they had looked closely. Which they hadn't. Someone could hear almost everything.


	46. Chapter 46

Sissi held on tight, trying to get her mind around what she had heard. How on earth had this story gotten so out of hand? This was the last thing she had expected. Her aunt had hinted of a strong relationship but how could she have neglected to mention being married to the man? And how could she not have recognised him?

Leaning her confused head against the trunk, Sissi weighed up the options. She could go and confront Milady, tackle Athos or just...pretend she hadn't heard any of it. Was there a reason why her aunt hadn't mentioned him?

Hearing the voices fading out, she peeked through the leaves to see three figures walk back to the mansion. Lunchtime soon, she should get back. As soon as she figured how to get out of the tree without tearing her dress.

How did it go again? One foot down, arm around the trunk, lower the next foot gingerly to the next branch, leaves shaking off and falling below to the next foothold. Manoeuvring herself around and jumping down to the ground, she quickly brushed down her dress and started off towards the french windows. Standing at the entrance was a bulky figure dressed in black, waiting for her it seemed. Damn. Rochefort was guarding her whereabouts carefully. As she reached him, he gave a nod and stood aside. Milady must have sent him, though how she knew her niece was out there was a mystery. She seemed to have eyes at the back of her head.

A flurry of exclamations greeted her as she entered the drawing room. Society ladies twittered about the untidiness of her hair, the leaves trailing from her shoes.

'My dear, where have you been?'

'She looks an absolute fright don't you think?'

'Dear, do you not own a hairbrush?'

Amidst all this commotion, Sissi spied her aunt standing by the door, watching her with narrowed eyes. She walked into the room and silence reigned. Lady Windsor enquired about the general tidiness of the girl.

'She was just playing, no harm in that' replied Milady calmly.

'Do you think that's entirely wise? The girl must have some foundation of feminine graces. Ones that aren't found up the top of trees 'retorted Lady Windsor, somewhat testily. Sissi waited for her aunt's rejoinder but she merely smiled. All the better to annoy them with.

The ladies nagged on again as Milady took her niece's shoulder and firmly propelled her out of the door.

'I don't look that awful' Sissi protested as she was marched up the stairs. Silently, Milady removed a twig, complete with furry green caterpillar from her hair. Raised an eyebrow. Sissi sighed.

'Why did you send Rochefort after me?' She changed the subject.

'I did not send him after you; I am employing him to keep an eye on you. With the amount of mischief you cause me, I need the help.' Sissi resented that. She wasn't five years old.

They had reached the top of the stairs and Sissi couldn't resist a last retort before she was banished to her room to wash and change.

'Why not employ Athos to look after me?' she suggested slyly. 'Then you could keep an eye on both of us.'

Milady froze. Sissi regretted saying it at once. A combination of fury and dismay passed her aunt's face.

'What!' she snapped.

'I just...said...just, um, never mind' stammered Sissi, turning scarlet.

Milady stared at her for a few seconds, with nothing to say to this. Sharply turning away, she almost ran down the corridor to her room, oblivious to Sissi's anxious calls to come back.

How did she know...?


	47. Chapter 47

'You weren't supposed to know!'

Sissi didn't know what to say. Her usually cool and reserved aunt was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

Sissi didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know anything. Athos had told her not to say anything and she didn't intend to discuss it with anyone other than the person under suspicion.

'What am I supposed to know?' She tried to keep her voice calm and her manner cool but inside she was trembling. What had she done?

Milady was in no mood to be placated by neutral enquiry. Standing up from the bed and walking across to her so quickly, Sissi could have sworn she had never moved, clasping her shoulders and ask her in a dangerous tone 'what did he tell you?'

Sissi looked into the eyes of ice and tried to think of something to head her off but it was no use, Milady had a hold on her. 'I was listening to Athos talk about you. Why didn't you tell me you were married to him?' She accused.

'What did he say?'

'Why didn't you tell me?' she persisted, knowing this was a bad idea. But she had to know, she had to! What was it her aunt couldn't tell her about this man? Milady let her go and walked away. Resting her head on the window sill, she let out her breath slowly and spent the next few seconds focusing on keeping the overwhelming dizziness at bay. Sissi watched her anxiously. After a while, Milady spoke.

'I didn't think I'd ever see him again. So I didn't need to tell you.'

Sissi kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment.

'I preferred you to think of the next man I married as your uncle. He provided for you, he gave you everything an uncle should have. Why would I ruin that?'

'Are you ashamed of having married Athos?'

'In a way. But not because of him.' Milady knew that sounded ridiculous to comprehend. But Sissi wasn't a child anymore; she had to know about something.

'I did something to him that he couldn't forgive.'

'But if he loved you? And the same back.'

'Love doesn't make sure of your loyalty. It's not so practical that way. Sometimes if you love someone, you have to walk away from them.'

'What about uncle Max? Did you marry him for practicality?'

'Of course.'

'Did you love him?' Sissi was curious. She heard the sigh and knew the answer before it was said.

'I grew to be fond of him. But it was never love on my part, Sissi. That wasn't the point of the marriage. He wanted a wife and I needed security. How else could I have provided for you?'

Milady turned and came to sit on the bed with her niece. Sissi's brow was furrowed, trying to take it all in. 'But I thought you loved him.'

'It wasn't pretence. Not exactly. But there are different ways to like or love someone. It can't always be romantic and...oh.' Her breath caught as she remembered how romance had gone; back when she was so young and had thought love would be the solution to her problems. But Sissi couldn't understand how the difference between love, like and tolerance or appreciation of a person or why she would get married to someone in the first place, without love. To her, love was the reason to get married. It had changed since Milady was that age and how she was envious of it all. To have been married to Athos all this time and used love as the excuse for a happy marriage was all she had wanted.

The silence lay heavy on them in the room.

She was waiting for the question she didn't want to answer.

'What did you do to him?'

Milady looked at her niece straight in the face and told her truth. 'I lied to him. I lied about something he couldn't understand and didn't know about and I've never told him.'

Sissi was astounded. Her aunt's face was open this time, bare of the shadows she had been harbouring.

'But I saw you with him. You were in the garden together so many times.'

'Not then, not now, not yet. He still doesn't know.'

'When will you tell him?'

'Perhaps soon.'

'What about me? When will you tell me?' Milady turned away and shook her head.

'Please aunt Clara, tell me' pleaded Sissi.

A knock was heard. Going to get it, Milady signalled to Sissi that they would talk later. No need. The reprieve was at the door. Athos. At the permission of Milady he took a step into the room and requested some time to talk.

'Just a minute.' Shooting a warning look to Sissi, she left the room, closing the door behind silently. Knowing it was futile to try to overhear anything, Sissi curled onto the pillows and waited resignedly.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Milady took him aside as he categorically stated in no uncertain terms that he had to turn them in. 'I can't just overlook this. I am part of the musketeers and we're here on the King's command. This has to stop.'

'You're turning me in? All of us?'

'We've decided. It has to be now or never.'

'You're giving us the choice? How much time have you designated for us? Or are there armed guards out there now?' She hissed indignantly.

'Think of the consequences' he insisted.

'But...'and all of a sudden she saw it. The consequences of their actions. She had to act fast to convince Rochefort and Buckingham but if they worked together, they could escape all of this.

'Give me some time.'

Athos felt the relief wash over him. The hint was taken and the necessary could be done. If she could pull it off, this whole thing could stop and he could have his Clara back. She might never be his again but at least she would be free.

She saw the relief sketched on his face and left it at that. At risk to his job, he had warned her and it was up to her to engineer the rest. Touching her hand on his cheek, she silently slipped away.


	48. Chapter 48

'It's done?'

Athos nodded and turned his attention the telegram he was composing. He hoped this would work out the way it should. They were bending the rules for his discretion and if the King found out the twist in the commentary, he could well fire them all and send Athos to prison for perverting the course of justice. The musketeers gave their word they would not betray him but he couldn't risk their jobs as well.

'When are they going to do it? We need to know when to catch them.'

'She'll give me a sign. It'll be soon.' Athos finished the telegram and sealed it into its envelope, ready to send.

CLOSING. IN. ON. SUSPECTS. NEARLY. COMPLETE.

'Are you sure this will work?'

Athos weighed up the question in his head. Was he sure of anything right now? No, she could choose to ignore his warning, she could clear out and leave the whole situation hanging. She could blame it on the other two accomplices and absolve herself of the blame. He wouldn't know for sure until the next burglary was to proceed. He turned to Aramis.

'We'll carry on and see what will happen.'


	49. Chapter 49

Four figures sat around the table, illuminated in the flickering glow of the candles. The quiet was faintly broken by the owls outside and the murmur of people below. The attic window was veiled by a thick black cloth and the conspirators were kept partly in the dark themselves.

Rochefort nodded to the figure on Milady's left. 'What is she doing here?'

'I called this meeting to finalise our plans.' She replied curtly. 'My niece is part of it. She stays.'

Sissi sat back in her chair and thought about how much had changed from a few weeks ago. Her aunt would have never trusted her with the information she had given her now. Although initially horrified by the details of the work that Milady was working on, she soon realized that to make this plan work, she needed to be involved as well. Milady had warned her that Richelieu would use her as a pawn in his game and a superior bargaining tool to keep her where he wanted.

'She wasn't to know anything last time.'

'Richelieu will use her as a hold over me. I can't risk that.'

Buckingham squinted at Sissi and scowled. 'This is dangerous enough without involving a kid with us.'

'I don't see you doing much about it' Milady shot back.

'If it was up to you, you'd still be licking the soles of Richelieu's shoes and continuing this charade. You don't have the guts to get out' growled Rochefort.

'We could all be turned in and sent to prison, did anyone think of that?' Pointed out Buckingham fastidiously.

'That's entirely the risk and we choose to run it. The plan won't work the way it should if you try to undermine it. We must be unanimous or you will be the weak link and could be thrown in with Richelieu as a loyal accomplice.' Rochefort thumped a fist on the table, causing the flame to jump and the joints to creak. Buckingham paled and Milady took the opportunity to remind him about what a child he was being.

'If you don't want to be here, you can leave. The rest of us would like to find ways to get rid of the person in question. Feel free to back to England a traitor. You won't find any sympathy there.'

Buckingham sulked in his chair while the others continued.

'We need to get back the diamonds. I think I know where he keeps them. He's not sold them yet.'

'Fool' muttered Rochefort softly. 'Those things are hot property; they aren't to be kept around like spare change. He's losing his wits.'

'We know what we have to do; there's no point in all of this' blurted out Buckingham. Catching sight of Rochefort's poisonous glare, he hunched back over and shut his mouth.

'We are making sure everything goes according to plan' Milady reminded him severely. 'And from now, everything in a whisper. If he catches us, we are well and truly screwed.'

Four heads leaned over the tabletop and schemed.


	50. Chapter 50

'And you are sure to catch them?' Asked the King.

'Yes your Majesty. I am certain. They will slip up soon. And when they do, we will be waiting for them.'

'Good job musketeers. I knew I could rely on you. For a while there I thought the investigation had ground to a halt but you've recovered as you always do.'

'Thank you Majesty. I must tell you though; you may have to expect the unexpected.'

'What do you mean?'

The musketeers exchanged glances.

'Well, let's just say we've found some evidence to support a theory we've been formulating for some time now.'

'What would you require to get a confession?'

'Just a letter from you to speed up the process. Containing permission to bring the confessor to the nearest court room.'

'A full judge and jury?'

Athos shook his head.

'Just a judge. There needs to be no one else in order for them to confess. Nor should there be any publicity over the matter. We want this to be unknown to the public, yes?'

Aramis and Porthos watched silently, impressed as Athos bargained for what he needed in order to end this affair as discreetly as possible. They knew it was for the benefit of the three culprits, not the main instigator.

'Very well.' The King acquiesced over his gentle demands and wrote them the letter that they needed.

'I hope this all pays off.'

'It will your Majesty, it will.' Athos tucked it into his jacket pocket with the gleam of relief in his eyes.

The signal came a day after their meeting. They were sitting at one of the small tables playing cards with some of the idle servants when they heard the scream. Athos shot a warning look at the other musketeers and they all dropped their cards in unison. Making their hasty excuses, they swiftly left the room and hurtled upstairs, to the place they had expected to find the commotion, the west wing. A particular corridor of the west wing.

'Here goes' muttered Athos under his breath, pulse racing as he slowed to a halt, Aramis and Porthos right behind him.

The prime minister and his wife were standing there, backs to the musketeers. One of their guards was holding a figure face against the wall, arm twisted back. Athos didn't need her to turn around to know who it was. In his heart he prayed that this would work. Out loud he asked the preliminary question.

'What's going on?'

Marietta swung round, face panic stricken. 'My diamonds! She's been stealing my diamonds!' Her husband gave the order for the perpetrator to be released, albeit with a restraint. The guard uncurled his prisoner's arm and spun her around from the wall. Milady looked composed, calm almost, with her eyes to the ground, seemingly unconcerned by her situation. A bag lay next to her, dropped in the ambush.

'Allow me.' Athos stepped forward and picked up the bag, feeling the heaviness of the stones and hearing the clink inside the depths. He handed it over to Marietta and stepped back.

'This is preposterous' grumbled the prime minister. 'Madame de Winter is one of our most respected guests.'

'I caught her with the bag in her hands!' Marietta screamed hysterically. 'And my diamonds were in it.'

'We shall have to go the police about this. This needs investigating. I cannot permit this to happen under my roof.''

Athos stepped forward once again. 'Forgive my rudeness but perhaps you may want to ask the lady in question what she has been doing.'

An uncomfortable silence spread. Clearly it was a thought too much for the prime minister and his wife. The accused was still standing there silently, one arm being held by the guard. She wouldn't look at Athos.

'Madame, would you explain what this is all about?' Asked the prime minister testily. 'You have been found with my wife's diamonds on your person with intent to steal. Explain that if you will.'

Milady looked up and straight at Marietta. Her expression was unreadable. 'I need to explain myself. But I must assure you that stealing was the last thing this was.'

'Perhaps we should find a room to talk in and settle this' suggested Athos.

'Fine. Rochefort!'

At the call of his name, Rochefort appeared and took over. Escorting Milady far more gently down the stairs, the little procession followed.


	51. Chapter 51

They sat in front of the judge, the condemned three. Behind them, the musketeers and guards and to the side, a lone figure in blue. She remained silent for the trial.

'You three are before me having been accused of theft and espionage. I am giving you the chance to explain your actions and the motivation behind it.'

The three accused said nothing. The judge leaned forward and addressed the dynamic figure directly in front of him.

'Madame de Winter, having read the records of your arrest, I must ask you again, are you confessing to the crime to which you have been accused of?'

'Yes. But it is not exactly as it seems.'

'Enlighten us.' The judge laid his glasses on the table, crossed his fingers and waited. Milady settled herself in the chair and started. Her voice glided over the listeners, smooth and calm. Athos marvelled once more about how composed she could be in the face of danger.

'I had previously stolen the diamonds on the command of the ringleader of this operation.'

'Can you specify when?'

'On the night on the first ball of the festivities held at the prime minister's summer mansion. I took advantage of the party to come upstairs halfway through and take the diamonds from Marietta's drawer. It wasn't hidden it very well; it should have been in a locked safe. It was easy for me to locate and take. I put them in my shirt.'

'And then you were interrupted.'

'The King's musketeers had surrounded me by then. I kept my back to them. They challenged me but I had no intention of showing my face. I climbed through the window and evaded them. I stayed on the ledge outside until they had left.'

Climbed was a sedate word, Athos mused. She had vaulted out of the window. And the ledge was how she had seemed to disappear into thin air. That was another mystery solved. He risked a look at his comrades. They nodded to show they were thinking the same thing.

'What did you do with the diamonds?'

'I put them in a safe place and then I handed them over to the commander.'

That was how she referred to Richelieu as, the commander. Athos was sure her last trick was to reveal his name. The test was to see if they believed her. The words she had said about her strategy still stuck in his head, just an hour before.

_'The truth usually sounds more unbelievable than a lie. Tell them the truth and they won't believe you without evidence.'_

She had no intention of making anything up, but she trod carefully. A little bit of information at a time, to build up her story. By the end of it, they would be sure to absolve her and her conspirators of too much blame.

'And when you were found by the prime minister's wife in her room? What were you doing then?'

'I was putting them back.'

The judge twiddled his thumbs and thought for a minute. 'So you stole the diamonds back from your commander, intending to replace them before they had been missed?'

'Correct.'

'And had they been missed?'

'Apparently not.'

The judge turned his attentions to the men on either side of her. 'So Monsieur Rochefort, according to my notes, you gave yourself up when Madame de Winter was discovered with the diamonds.' Rochefort sat there, immovable like a mountain, right eye sharp as a blade.

'That is right.'

'You worked for the prime minister or this commander?'

'I worked for both. Under the commander's influence, I took my place with the prime minister to fulfil his demands.'

'So the rewards of a double agent?'

Rochefort shrugged. He didn't deny it.

'And what do you think of the prime minister?'

'A fair master.'

'And the commander?'

Rochefort curled his lip in derision, an obvious answer to the question.

'Expression noted.' The judge put his glasses on and turned to Buckingham. 'Monsieur Buckingham, you also gave yourself up. What was your incentive for joining the ranks of this man?'

Buckingham looked up from where he was fiddling with his belt and answered in a nervous voice. 'He offered me riches.'

'I understand you get quite a comfortable allowance being in your position. Was it greed that motivated you?'

Buckingham cleared his throat. 'Not exactly.'

'How was it exactly?'

'He persuaded me. He persuaded all of us.'

'Either he had extraordinary powers of persuasion or all of you are easily bought. You Madame are the widow of a wealthy baron. Monsieur Buckingham, you are the prime minister of England and you Monsieur Rochefort isn't so badly off either. Did he offer you more power?'

'That wasn't his method of persuasion' Rochefort told him.

'It was more along the lines of threats and force' Buckingham added.

The judge peered over his glasses and assessed the meaning behind the words. 'Blackmail?'

'That was the general idea.' Milady didn't elaborate, waiting to be asked. She had warned the others not to be eager to volunteer information, keeping their dignity was important to maintain. They must be willing to offer information without seeming desperate.

'He blackmailed all of you to do his will? Now I can believe that of you, Monsieur' he gestured to Rochefort 'as you seem to be, how shall I say it? The type to have something to hide.'

A flash of anger suffused Rochefort's face but he kept it under control. 'The type to be a criminal you mean?'

'Precisely. I already know you have a slight criminal record' he tapped a paper in front of him. 'Monsieur Buckingham, I have no idea what you have done in the past, your records are in England no doubt but I'm sure there would be something to incriminate you if you are in the employ of this commander. Madame, I have no idea what you could be blackmailed over as you seem to have an unblemished record.'

'You have my records?' Milady's voice was cool, amused. She knew there was nothing on her records as her present self. The judge looked across at her.

'Whatever you have to be blackmailed over, I'm sure the evidence would be back in England. I have no record here for you.'

Milady afforded herself a slight smile. He couldn't be further from the truth. Her crime was recorded somewhere in France, under her original name. But she wasn't about to divulge that.

'Nevertheless, he made it his business to find out' she commented 'and made sure we would all pay for it if we didn't do as he wished.'

'That sounds like a plausible excuse at least.' The judge surveyed the accused. While they had all committed some crime in the past, they had risen out of the ashes and become people he would normally commend, pillars of society. There was one very important detail he had to ask from them now.

'For the records, do you concede that you give up this information freely, of your own accord, at risk of revealing yourselves?' He asked.

The reply was a unanimous yes.

'Very well. I must insist on knowing the name of this commander you have all taken orders from.'

The men on either side turned to the ethereal figure in the middle, preferring her to confirm it. She sat there dressed in black with pearls wound in her chignon, looking every bit as expensive and regal as the Queen herself. Athos admired her style.

Her voice was clear and precise, ringing like a bell throughout the depths of the room.

'You know of him well enough, your Honour. His name is Cardinal Richelieu Armand du Plessis.'


	52. Chapter 52

A shocked silence filled the room. The musketeers raised an eyebrow each in unison at this news. The judge looked scandalised.

'Cardinal Richelieu is a pillar of society, a man of God! How dare you accuse his Holiness of this treachery?'

Again the men looked at Milady.

'You expect me to believe this nonsense?'

'He is a man of power' she simply reminded him.

'Yes but...wait.' The judge was thinking this over. Given this obvious bit of information, he mulled it over in his head. It was true; the cardinal did have a lot of power, wealth and influence. His generosity had enabled a new cathedral to be built right here, a couple of streets away. A beautiful structure, its stained glass windows were a marvel.

'How do you think he had the money to commission for the new cathedral?' Asked Milady slyly, reading his mind.

The judge blinked. A new theory was forming. Had the cardinal formulated a plan to steal precious jewels and valuable around Paris to pay for new Catholic structures and artefacts?

'He could mean to give the money to the Vatican. So they can pay others to supply a demand for Catholicism.' Once again she had read his mind. The judge hesitated. This had a ring of truth to it. The Vatican was a wealthy country, headed by the Pope, whose life mission was to lead Catholics around the world. Suddenly Cardinal Richelieu didn't seem like such a ridiculous option for the villain of this piece after all.

'What do you know of this operation?'

Milady shrugged. 'Nothing much. He kept pushing for the next valuable to be gained, the more money he had in his pocket, the better. We were just the spies and guards.'

She sat back and waited for the realisation to sink in. She had played her cards well.

'This must be investigated' the judge declared. He turned to his guards and instructed them in the next move.

'Your Honour, what next?' Spoke up Aramis.

'Musketeers, the King is proud of you. You have done your job well. You may leave. The authorities will deal with the suspected perpetrator immediately.'

Concealing the relief that was spreading throughout Athos, he and the musketeers took their leave. The conspirators would wait a while longer to be dismissed. They congratulated themselves over what they had done, brought justice and righted the wrong. The figure in blue had slipped away after them and was waiting patiently in the corner of the hall. Athos approached her and inclined his head courteously.

'It won't be long Mademoiselle, before your aunt is a free woman.' Sissi nodded. She couldn't wait for her to come through the door, to tell her that she was free from this entire nightmare that had enveloped their lives. Aunt Sabine hadn't implied her in anything, keeping her out of danger the way she had promised. Only now could she appreciate what her aunt had been through to keep her safe.

They sat there in the hall, awaiting the fate of the conspirators.


	53. Chapter 53

The door opened and the judge came out, glasses perched on his nose, black robe immaculate. He stopped and addressed the musketeers. 'We will be investigating the occurring matter immediately. But I must congratulate you on finding out this sequence. Without you, we would never have found the perpetrator of this offence.'

'Thank you your Honour. But can we ask about the witnesses?' Asked Athos.

'They have been cleared of all charges. But at the discretion of the court. They have all been guilty of previous crimes and against my better judgement, they will be let go. A crime is a crime and they should be punished for it just the same. But their willing confession has to be taken into consideration. So they are free to go.'

Athos controlled his elation and simply nodded his head in agreement. The judge moved on. His comrades exchanged a resigned look over his head. It looked as if his love for Milady wouldn't be extinguished anytime soon. Not that they begrudged him it. It was about time Athos had what he deserved.

The door opened and the three witnesses walked out. She led the line of course. She always had done. The men left with murmured goodbyes while Milady stayed, her arms around Sissi, who had ran to her straight away, wrapping herself around her aunt with the strength of a bear cub. Burying her face in her niece's hair, Milady clung back with the might of a mother. That her niece had chosen to stand by her while she could have left, disgusted by her role in all of this, was just enough to bear. She knew right then that Sissi was growing into a woman to be proud of. Her sister wouldn't have understood, being the conservative and narrow minded individual she had been, but Milady knew her niece was worth more than that.

'There she goes' whispered Aramis in his ear while they watched the affectionate reunion. 'Go get her' Porthos said in the other as they stood up to wait outside. Athos sat there, frozen to his seat. His heart was racing so fast he feared it might burst. She caught sight of him over Sissi's shoulder and risked a flicker of a smile.

Athos rose from his seat and went over, requesting to talk. 'Just a minute' she promised Sissi and taking his arm, they walked outside for some privacy. They stopped by a mournful willow tree, its branches weeping over the lake. She played with a branch while he wondered how to start conversation. For he had no clue what to say, he just wanted to get her alone.

'Congratulations on winning your battle.'

'Well I had some help, I can't take all the credit for it' she looked at him sideways from her long eyelashes.

'You set everyone free. No mean feat.'

'It took some energy.'

'I can imagine.'

They stood looking over the lake. A lone swan circled the water, wings skimming the water.

'Just one thing.'

She looked at him quizzically.

'She's not your niece, is she?'

Her face froze. She dropped the branch. 'What do you mean?'

'The similarities are too apparent. I don't know why I didn't realise it sooner.' He could feel the fear emanating from her. Her face reflected her panic.

'You're not telling her anything' she began.

He raised his hands up in acquiescence. 'I tell her nothing. It's not my place. But you might not be able to keep it from her forever.'

'She's my baby. I want to protect her.'

'But she's growing up now.' She knew it.

'I can't tell you the rest just yet. Please don't ask' she implored.

'I promise. It's not for me to know. But if you tell me one day, I won't hold it against you. I forgave you a while ago. I can't be the same way I was.'

Nor could she, he reckoned. They were both older and wiser; he couldn't see things the way he used to. She was shades of grey in a black and white world, a blur in the otherwise straight line of justice.

'You never told me that you forgave me.' She stared at him, wide eyed with surprise.

'I never got the chance to.'

He took her hand in his.

'You've grown into a person I barely recognised. I couldn't understand it. But the more I discovered, the more I realised that this is the person you are. The person you were meant to be. The person you should have been a long time ago.' He raised her hand and touched it softly with his lips.

'There are layers to you I never knew existed and I wish I'd know that years ago. Otherwise I would have fought so hard to have gotten you back.'

Her eyes filled with tears as she realised he was admitting his mistake at letting her go, the injustice he had dealt her. How could she be so harsh towards him now? He wasn't the boy she had married all those years ago. He was now a man.

Athos smiled from behind her hand he still held.

'I think maybe we should continue this conversation another time' she told him, trying to evade the emotion she was feeling. But the look in her eyes told him everything. His angel had come back stronger than ever and she had finally forgiven him like he had learned to forgive her.

'I do your bidding Milady.'

There were no words to describe the glowing expression on her face. It was enough.

'A minute's up.' Sissi appeared from behind the willow, impatient to get going.

'Well, the word has spoken' quipped Milady.

'Do you need another minute?'

'No, I think it's time to go.'

As they walked back the doors and the other musketeers, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

'I must leave now. If you need me, you know where to find me.'

Milady and her niece departed with a swift glance over their shoulders, leaving the musketeers standing on the steps, looking out to the midday sun.

Porthos wolf whistled. 'You got her then?'

'I did not get her.' Athos cuffed him round the head. She is not to be got.'

'What did she say?' Asked the inquisitive Aramis.

'And is something going to happen?' Added Porthos.

Athos stared out, watching two figures make their way into the distance.

'She said I know where to find her if I needed.'

'And do you?'

He did. The smile on his face told them that.

Unusually Aramis took stock of the situation. 'Come on musketeers, there's lunch waiting to be eaten and a full report to the King to be done. And then to the pub.'

'The pub!' Cheered Porthos, happy with the outcome of the day.

The three figures wandered out to the street, their work done and one particular musketeer happier than usual.

Athos was finally at peace with his conscience.


	54. Chapter 54

Richelieu was in no kind of mood to be peaceful. That woman had stitched him up good and proper with the help of that snivelling foreigner and his own guard. He cursed his luck at dealing with people like that. He had been imprisoned here and the only thing left to take his revenge on was the pathetic excuse of the bed he was laying on. He punched the mattress, but nothing happened.

He knelt down and began to pray, much help it would do him. He was in here for life.

No more than what he deserved.

Milady certainly thought so. Pen poised over the paper, she thought about what to write in the letter and then decided to throw caution to the wind. She had nothing to fear anymore.

_'Dear Athos...'_

**Finally the end! Thanks to the people who read this story, lilgenious and Kaloubet, I very much appreciate you following and reviewing this very long story! The sequel is coming up shortly. **


End file.
